Here comes the Durin Boys
by ChaosWithImagination
Summary: It wasn't easy losing Erebor to the Smaug. It wasn't easy having to build a whole new life in the Blue Moutains. But what Thorin didn't realize was that his hardest task of all was not fighting Orcs or elves. It was trying to keep two naughty Dwarfling boys out of trouble! Enter the adventures of Uncle Thorin and his loving nephews , Kili and Fili! DISCLAMER: DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT
1. Chapter 1

Thorin walked quickly down the dark streets that led to the Healing House in the Blue Mountains. If He was late for Dis' birthing, she would never forgive him. She had threatened him before with drugging his ale and shaving him bald while he slept if he missed it. And knowing his fearless sister for all of his One hundred and Thirteen years, he knew that she would do it. He glanced up at the rapidly darkening sky and broke into a sprint, silently praying to Mahal that he would get there in time.

He burst into the Healing House panting. He managed to ask a Healer Woman, between hastily sucked breaths, where Dis was. She smiled indulgently at him and politely directed him towards the birthing rooms. He was glad that even in these poor lodgings of his exile, the people of the Blue Mountains were kind to Dwarves and had accepted them and allowed to build a life here. He set off again at a trot to find Dis' room.

Fain, Dis's husband sat on the floor outside the birthing room, beside the plush benches provided by the Healing House. His hair and beard were in a mess; with strands sticking out all over the place and braids loose and messily plaited.

"Fain," Thorin acknowledged the Dwarf male, in his deep tones.

"Thorin King," Fain said in shock as he looked up to see who had greeted him. Thorin rolled his eyes as Fain sprang up and bowed to him.

"I'm not king Fain," Thorin admonished.

"Not yet," Fain half smiled back. Thorin swallowed down that weird feeling of pride that someone would remember his line and the deep hate that he had for Smaug for starting its destruction.

"How is Dis?" Thorin asked gesturing at the doors with his head. Fain sighed and sank back to sit on the ground.

"She was screaming not too long ago and then she was cursing in modified Dwarvish, once or twice in Khuzdul and I think she even signed some more hideous ones in iglishmek. But as far as I have gleaned, she is still in labor," Fain said in a dull voice, he paused then continued "Thorin..what if…"

"Dis' is of the line of Durin," Thorin said a bit too quickly, "She will give birth to a strong Dwarfling child and live to rear it." Thorin looked towards the door and swallowed his fear at the silence behind it. He could not and would not even entertain the thought of Dis or her child, dying in childbirth.

Fain said nothing but the look in his eyes said it all; fear hope and gratitude. Thorin sat down on the floor beside him and they both kept a silent vigil waiting for news of one of the people that they cared for the most. The Birthing Healers found them in the same position when they opened the door. Fain and Thorin jumped up and at a smile and nod from the Head Healer, Fain gave a undignified scream and pushed his way into the room calling out Dis' name. Thorin was about to follow him but stopped. A father meeting his offspring for the first time was a private moment between a Dwarf and his mate; he had no right to rush in.

Instead he inquired from the Head Healer of Dis' health and the health of the child. The Healer answered him in matched solemn tones but when he asked what gender the child was, the healer glanced back into the room and winced.

"I was given explicit instructions that I should not tell you Master Dwarf," The Healer said in a somewhat peeved voice, "I would usually give out a hint, but your sister is rather…persuasive in her arguments and threats." With that the Healer had left him and walked away. Thorin muttered some very bad words in Khazdul and sat back on the ground outside the door.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, get your metal loving Dwarf self in here!" Dis called out to him. Thorin snapped his head up and leapt to his feet. He frowned after he realized that he had done the actions without even thinking about it. His little sister was certainly getting to bossy. He put on his best stern face and strode into the room.

"Just because you gave birth," Thorin began marching menacingly up to the bed where Dis lay, "Does not mean that you can…" His eyes flickered to the small bundle in Dis' arms while he spoke and suddenly words failed him.

His heart skipped a beat then began to beat faster. He walked as if in a daze up to Dis' bedside and looked down into the face a tiny Dwarfling boy. Wisps of blond hair stuck out from under the cloth that covered the child's head. Thorin felt his chest become tight at he reached over and pulled the cloth back so that he could see the full face of Dis' baby. The child stirred and let out a small cry. Thorin felt his heart clench. A strong urge to grab the child and hold it to him swept over him.

"Go ahead," came Dis' soft allowance.

Thorin hesitated only a second before he moved and took the child up into his arms. He cradled the tiny bundle and looked at the face with awe drinking in every perfectly formed feature; from its little eyebrows, and closed eyelids, stubby nose and slim pink lips. Impulsively he bent and nuzzled the soft cheek. The child cried again and he snapped back his head afraid that he had hurt it. But he looked down to see a pair of grey green eyes looking back into his. His heart, that he was so sure was made of stone, melted when the child raised its tiny hands and touched his chin. Then the child smiled at him. Thorin found himself smiling back albeit a bit crookedly.

He looked away from that beautiful face and to his sister. He saw that she had tears on her face. It shocked him; for Dis hardly ever cried. But somehow he understood the reason she had tears.

"What are you going to call him?" Thorin asked. Dis swallowed hard, and then replied.

"Fili."

Thorin nodded. "That is a good name," he said and turned back to nuzzling his nephew. What he didn't realize was that he had tear streaks on his face to match those of his sister's.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin held the piece of metal in a white knuckled grip and clenched his jaw. He pound the hammer down onto the half formed blade with all the hate that he felt for Smaug. His face muscles was set in a harsh cast and while his body performed the movements; his mind was far away reliving the last horrible moments when Erebor was lost and those twice dammed Elves walked away and left Erebor to be plundered. The world around him was nothing but a dull blur of sound and faint sensations.

"Hello Uncle Shorin," A voice broke though the blur. Thorin snapped his head up to see a small figure stride by him and pull itself laboriously onto a table opposite him. The smile struck through Thorin haze of hate and depression. Thorin felt himself smile back at his nephew.

Fili was sitting perfectly straight with his small hands clasped in his lap, a clear sign that he was done something wrong and was using Thorin's Forge as a getaway. He had been doing that since he was two years old. At first he would not tell Thorin why he was coming there at all odd hours of the day but eventually he began to open up to him. The first time was when a boy dared to insult Dis, and Fili though too small to fight found other ways to get back at the boy. The boy found that all his toys had mysteriously disappeared and ended up at the bottom of a well. Then there was the time a girl hit and insulted another dwarfling, Fili had cut off the girl's hair when she wasn't looking. And the list when on and on, about sneaking embers into people's pants, carrying blades around in his pocket and fighting.

Thorin was about to ask Fili what trouble he had gotten into this time and what was is it going to take for Thorin to get him out of it when Fain burst into the Forge.

"Fili!" he yelled, then paused when he spotted Thorin, "Thorin King." Then before Thorin could reply to the greeting, Fain turned on Fili again.

"What were you doing earlier today Fili?" he asked the boy.

"I was sitting watching Uncle Shorin beat a sword," Kili replied with a most innocent look on his face. Thorin shook his head; the boy could not lie any worst than this. He heard Fain sigh.

"So I suppose that rumors of a small blond dwarf boy jumping another human child and starting a fight was not true?"

Thorin saw Fili's face go red.

"It was not my fault," Fili said angrily, "He asked for it."

"Fili!" Fain yelled, "Why did you pick that fight?" Fili's hands gripped the other tighter.

"It wasn't my fault," Fili said quietly, again. Fain sighed and threw his hands up in the air, looked at Thorin then at Fili.

"This isn't the first time this had happened Fili," Fain said. Thorin felt like the statement was directed to him as well, "I do not want it happening again!"

Fili wore a hurt and wounded look on his face. Thorin felt his heart ache at the sight. It really wasn't the child's fault that he was standing up for himself even if some of the defensive ways were rather…extreme. But the boy had a wealth of energy and a mind that was itching to be put to use.

"If I may make a suggestion Fain," Thorin spoke up, "If you don't mind, Fili could come and help in the forge if he feels like he wants to that is." The smile that lit up Fili's face made the fires of the forge seem dull.

"I do want to Uncle Shorin! I do want to!" Fili began yelling and waving his hands in front of him for a pick up. Thorin could not resist and took the boy into his arms. Fain sighed but this time it was with resignation and a small smile on his face.

"I guess that would be fine, if you don't mind Thorin King," Fain said, "Maybe it will teach him some sense." Thorin sensed that Fain would just like to get Fili out of his beard for a few hours.

Thorin looked up at Fain and tried to look as majestic as possible despite the fact that Fili was playing with his beard. He smiled a bit and nodded to Fain then bent his head so that he rubbed his chin on Fili's head.

"Come on Fili," Fain said smiling broader now, "Let's go home and leave your Uncle Thorin to finish his work. You will be here tomorrow." Fili gave a soft sigh and still hung onto Thorin's arms for a few seconds longer before he ran over to his father.

Thorin watched with a strange feeling of loneliness as the child moved away from him. Suddenly Fili turned and ran back to Thorin and motioned for him to bend down.

Thorin knelt before the boy and Fili reached over, took hold of Thorin's face and pressed his small forehead against Thorin's sweaty one in the age old greeting between Dwarf kin. Thorin denied the fact that his chest grew tight and tears prickled his eyes. It was just the heat from the forge. The child then smiled at him and ran off shouting back,  
"See you tomorrow Uncle Shorin!"

Thorin raised his hand in goodbye and went back to heating his half sword and beating the metal. But his heart felt considerably lighter than it was when he had began.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin watched in concealed pride as Fili scraped off the anvil and carried the smaller knives off to the other side of the Forge to get them tempered. Thorin had thought that Fili would have been awkward around the flames and open hot metals, but the boy had taken to life at the forge as if he was born to it. He learnt quickly under Thorin's guidance and within the last four months the other dwarves at the forge had already begun to let the boy be responsible for more and more tasks. They had had even begun to give him tips on how to do smithing and crafting. Fili had soaked up the knowledge like a sponge and on their walks home, he had been asking Thorin a host of questions. Thorin hoped that the boy would remain enthusiastic.

Thorin smiled at Fili as the boy weaved his way back towards him. The boy gave him his usual smile but for some reason Throin felt like the smile was not as bright as it was before. 'Maybe he is tired and hungry' Thorin thought. Thorin waited till Fili came back and then announced lunch time. The other dwarves cheered and they quickly placed unfinished metals into moulds and covered down the forge pits. Thorin nodded to each as they passed out.

"Are you coming to eat now Uncle Thorin?" Fili asked propping himself at Thorin's side.

"I want to smooth this out a bit more," Thorin smiled down at the boy, "Why don't you wash your hands and see what your mom packed for you?"

"She packed for you too," Fili said as he went to wash his hands. Thorin barely hid his delight; Dís cooked very well.

Thorin finished his work and went into the little room at the back where he and Fili usually shared their lunch. He normally had his lunch at the Tavern with the other dwarves, but he didn't want to carry Fili there just yet, since the boy was only four and he could not leave the boy to eat by himself. So Fili and Thorin had been sharing a quiet meal every day for the past four months.

Thorin noticed that the boy was eating with a lot less gusto and some barely concealed wincing. He mentally shook his head in amusement and after they ate, Thorin wiped off his hands, Fili's face and then reached into a small cupboard and took out a bottle of ointment.

"Alright Fili take off your tunic," Thorin ordered. Fili looked up at him with a fearful look then reluctantly took off his tunic. Thorin winced inside at the red blotches of skin over Kili's body.

"Why didn't you tell me that you got burned? Or did you think that I would not notice? And what is bothering you?" Thorin asked opening the bottle. Fili shot out of the seat.

"What is it?" He asked his little voice an octave higher.

"It's ointment made for burns just like yours, Fili," Thorin said, knowing that the child was trying to change the topic and going along with it.

"Does it hurt or smell bad?" Fili asked screwing his tiny nose up, "Cause the ones Mama makes hurt and smell weird."

Thorin laughed and grabbed Fili's nose and pulled the boy close to him. He picked him up and stood him on his lap. He dipped into the ointment and began to rub it gently on the blotches.

"Well this one does not hurt or smell weird," Thorin said, "Oin never makes stuff that does that."

"Oin?" Fili asked, "Who is Oin?" Thorin picked up the dwarfling and turned him so that his back was facing Thorin.

"Oin is a dwarf medical tinker," Thorin said, "He is a brave and fearless fighter and also knows how to make ointments that don't smell or hurt."

Fili half turned and Thorin pushed him back to face forward. When he was done he set Fili down and turned his around a few times to make sure that he got all the spots.

"Alright Fili," Thorin said, "What is it that's been bothering you?" Fili glanced up at him as if he got caught doing something wrong.

"You can tell me," Thorin encouraged him.

Fili sighed and looked away, then muttered, "Do you know when my birthday is?" Thorin was shocked. As far as he knew birthdays were never celebrated among his kind.

"I remember the day when you were born," Thorin said, "But we don't really celebrate birthdays Fili."

"I thought so," Fili said trying to smile bravely by Thorin saw the tears in his eyes, "After all I am four years and I never had a party and gifts like the humans do. But I guess that's because I am a dwarf and not a human right? I don't need one." Fili moved and headed back into the Forge. Thorin watch the dwarfling walk away and felt his heart sink. With a sigh he got up and followed Fili.

Thorin watched Fili as the boy worked the rest of the day. He saw that Fili was really trying hard to be happy like normal. Thorin sighed and tried to go back to work. But after he saw Fili in a corner wiping his face with his sleeve and trying to pass off his tear filled eyes as a heat blast to the face, Thorin could take it no longer. He told everyone to take a early day off and herded the surprised dwarves all out of the forge. Fili was also watching him in surprise and fear.

Thorin glared at Fili and motioned for him to follow him. The boy swallowed hard and walked meekly and silent beside Thorin as Thorin led him down the street.

"Uncle Thorin, where are we going?" Fili asked in a small soft voice.

Thorin just glanced down at him and said nothing. He saw Fili's eyes fill up with tears again but Thorin said nothing. He wanted this to be a surprise, and he couldn't let on what he was planning to do. They finally turned into another street and Thorin stopped in front of a small stall. Fili bumped into Thorin and gave a small squeak of fear. He looked around the place then back up at Thorin.

"Where are we Uncle?" he asked, his voice laced with fear and sorrow. Thorin knelt down to face the boy.

"Why don't we go inside and see?" Thorin said. Fili looked at the door to the stall and then back at Thorin. Thorin gave him a small smile and held his hand out for Fili to take. Fili gave him a small but wary smile and took Thorin's hand. Thorin got up and led the boy into the stall. The small stall was packed with toys from top to bottom.

"Thorin!" a voice rang out, "What brings ye here?"

"Bofur," Thorin said by greeting, "I brought my nephew. I want to know if you would show him around and let him choose out something."

"Ohh, sure thing Thorin," Bofur grinned at him, then looked down at Fili, "What you say laddie? What do you have in mind to buy?"

Thorin looked down to see Fili looking up at him in shock, his little mouth hanging open. Thorin saw tears form in Fili's eyes again, but this time a smile was spreading over his face that made the tears seem to sparkle like diamonds. Thorin chocked down tears of his own; for that sight was one the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"Go ahead," he said gruffly, "Choose what you like." Fili nodded then impulsively hugged Thorin around the leg, which is about where he reached then grabbed hold of Bofur's outstretched hand and went off with him around the shop. Thorin shook his head and cleared his throat as discretely as possible.

"_Thorin, what are you doing here_?" A hoarse voice asked in Khuzdul. Thorin looked to see Bifur coming across to him with a piece of wood and a knife in his hands.

"_I brought my nephew to choose a toy_," Thorin replied, also in Khuzdul, "_How have you been_?"

_"Fine. Bofur I see has taken the boy. He is good at that_," Bifur replied sounding somewhat wistful. Thorin knew that Bifur had become somewhat unstable after he got whacked in the head with the axe that was still embedded in the dwarf's head, and was unable to do some tasks that he used to.

"_Don't put down yourself Bifur_," Thorin replied firmly, "_You are just as gifted as your brother. These hands of yours have not lost their skill or your heart its courage._"

Bifur looked into Thorin's eyes and nodded. Just then Bofur and Fili came back, chatting loudly to each other.

"The laddie has choosen!" Bofur announced with a flourish. Thorin looked to see Fili holding a small wooden sword. He saw the boy looking at him expectantly.

"It is a good choice, Fili," Thorin said and saw the child's face light up with another smile, "How much is it Bofur?"

While he and Bofur made the transaction Fili played around with the sword and then Thorin heard a sound that he had never heard before. He and Bofur spun around to see Fili performing some strange antics. But what was even more strange and wonderful, was the fact that Bifur was laughing. Thorin was about to say something but stopped. He glanced back at Bofur who was not looking at Thorin, but at his brother with tears in his eyes. Thorin turned back to see Bifur grabbing his stomach and falling over on his side as Fili was demonstrating his sword play once more for the older dwarf.

"Fili," Thorin said after letting Fili continue his antics for a few minutes longer, "It's time to go. I have to get you home before your mother kills me." Fili stopped and bowed to Bifur who nodded back to the boy while smiling broadly and wiping his eyes from the laughter tears. As Thorin and Fili left the stall Bofur stopped them at the door.

"Thank ye for coming, he said in a low voice, "You two gave me a gift today too that was more precious than anything I have had in a long time." He paused then went one, "If I am not being too forward, maybe ye could come back sometime?"

Thorin and Fili looked at each other. Thorin nodded, "As long as Fili is alright with it."

"I am alright with it!" Fili half shouted, "Can I learn whatever he talks too, with his mouth and hands?" Bofur laughed with tears in the sound,

"Sure thing laddie," he replied, "I am sure Bifur won't mind teaching you at all."


	4. Chapter 4

DÍSCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT!

**Special Thanks to my sister, Chris, who said that she would not read my fanfics. Suddenly she became my Beta reader. Lol. She is the Fili to my Kili and the Kili to my Fili. And the Gandalf to my Thorin...well I guess you all know what I mean. **

**Cheers!**

* * *

Thorin smiled as Fili moved through the Forge with his little wooden sword hanging at his side. The boy had even been sleeping with it, Dís had secretly shared that Fili had adamantly refused to let the sword out of his sight. Thorin had been immensely pleased but didn't show it. He just smiled to himself every time he saw Fili with it, and every now and then the boy would whip out the sword and try and force the older dwarves to teach him how to sword fight. But today was different. Fili moved about in silence his little face an emotionless mask. No one the in the forge tried to make him laugh for they were all sharing in the same tense state that Fili was in. Some of the dwarves had been asked to help the men of the Blue Mountains to fight against Goblins that had begun to raid nearby villages. For the dwarves of Erebor who had lost so many to the dragon, having to let more of their own face death again was very difficult. It was even more so for Fili because Fain had agreed to go and help. The boy had grown unusually silent since Fain told him the news three weeks ago and refused to smile and even eat much at all. Thorin was worried about him; for he saw that the boy was growing thin and all the muscles that he had been putting on from the smithing work was being wasted away. But even more worrisome was the nervous fingering that Fili did with the sword handle when he thought no one was looking and the look of barely concealed fear in his little eyes. Thorin sighed and wished that Fain would stop going with the men of the Blue Mountains so he could see Fili smile again.

Evening drew fast. And it was the first sign that something was odd. The dwarves all looked around at each other nervously. Thorin suddenly got a very uncomfortable feeling and after trying to put it aside for the better part of four hours decided that he needed to close up shop and head over to Dís'. That was the second sign that something was wrong. The dwarves all packed up almost silently and bid Thorin a quiet goodnight. Fili was also looking at Thorin nervously and they both left the forge in silence. Later down the road, Fili reached up and took Thorin's hand. Thorin didn't make any move to take it away, but instead held the dwarfling's hand tighter. That was the third sign that something was wrong. They made their way through the streets, under heavy set skies till they arrived at a familiar door. Only, the door was not open or closed like it usually was; it was slightly ajar. That was the fourth sign that something was wrong. Thorin and Fili stood there unwilling to go in. Then quite suddenly a wail erupted from the housed and Dís flung open the door and fell into the street. Thorin knelt quickly down beside her and grasped her shoulder with his free hand. A group of men came out the house and quickly and shamefacedly walked away.

"Dís! What is wrong? Dís! Tell me!" Thorin cried trying to understand what drove his normally stalwart sister to this blubbering mess. Dís only wailed louder and flung herself into Thorin's arms. Thorin fell backward with Fili still in tow. He awkwardly held his sister, while she gripped his tunic and began screaming into his chest.

"Mother? Mother!" Fili screamed at her, his eyes wide and filled with horror at what he was witnessing, "Mother what is wrong? Mother please…" his voice trailed off into tears as the boy began crying, grabbing hold of his mother's dress and pulling at her.

Dís mumbled some words in Khazdul. Thorin froze.

"What did you say?" Thorin said, his body growing cold. He glanced at Fili who was still crying and begging to be told what was the matter.

"I said Fain is DEAD!" Dís screamed out loud, "My husband is DEAD!" There was a moment of complete silence then Dís flung away from Thorin and ran back into the house slamming the door behind her. She had dragged Fili with her, then the boy had lost his grip on her dress and had fallen to the ground and hit his chin. Thorin saw the blank dazed look in Fili's eyes as he heard what his mother had screamed and saw her turn from him. Thorin moved to pick up the child, but Fili leapt to his feet and gave Thorin a dead-eyed look. Blood trickled down from his chin, along his neck and stained his tunic. Then with a low moan Fili turned and ran into the night.

Thorin gave a half angry, half pained look at the door to Dís' house, then he turned and began to run after Fili. The boy was already far ahead and Thorin was having trouble keeping the small blond haired dwarfling in his sight. He didn't bother to try and call to Fili to stop; he knew that the boy was beyond hearing him. The child's grief would block all other things except what he felt like doing. Thorin knew how that felt for he knew that muddled pain and shock all too keenly. He felt a terrible panic when Fili disappeared in the crowds.

"MOVE!" he shouted, as he flung people aside his dark eyes scanning the streets. He finally spotted a flash of gold and took off down a dark alleyway. He met the child running up and down a dead end wall.

"Fili?" he asked quietly as possible, despite his burning chest.

"Where is the gate?," Fili yelled, "Where is the gate! Where is the gate!" The child's eyes were wild and even more unseeing than the last time Thorin saw them. It struck a cold fear through Thorin's very soul. Thorin grabbed the child's hand and took off running towards the main gates of the city. He moved at such a pace that he felt Fili stumbling behind him but he did not slow down. Soon the main gates loomed ahead and he all but flung Fili outside. The child collapsed to the dirt then looked about, got up and began running again.

Further and further into the darkness Thorin followed Fili. The child was running to and fro, turning back, looking around frantically. Then Fili suddenly stopped and looked up to the sky. Thorin could just see his small form highlighted by the moonlight. It was almost as if he was seeing a ghost.

He approached the boy from behind careful not to make too much noise, but still letting the boy know that someone was there. When he had reached about arm's length, he also stopped. His breath was misting in front of him and his chest burning even worse than before. But Thorin knew that it wasn't from the running, but from the deep seated pain that he felt for his nephew as well as himself. Fili turned his head back to look at Thorin.

"Where is my father?" Fili asked, his little voice broken and hoarse, "Where is my father, Uncle Thorin?"

Thorin's breath hitched in his throat, he heard himself asking that exact question to Balin all those years ago, and to his sister, and to anyone that came to his bedside after that battle is Moria.

"Where is Father!" Fili began to scream, "Where is he? Why is he not here? Why did he leave me! Why?! Why! Why!"

Thorin watched half dazed as Fili fell to the ground, his tiny fingers digging into the dirt. The wooden sword lay tossed aside. Thorin found that he was unable to answer. He looked up at the bright moon. How many times had he asked himself and others the same question and found that all the answers rang hollow in his ears? How could he answer the child, when he himself had never found an answer that could soothe that ache in his heart?

He thought of his father, _Thráin. The great King, a loving father, and fun friend and close confidant. Then it seemed as though Thráin looked back through Thorin's memory and Thorin felt more than heard his father's words. He felt the pain in his chest ease as the memory or maybe the more than a memory of his father spoke to him. He looked back at the screaming Fili. _

_"Fili," he said softly. But the boy did not hear him. Thorin strode over to Fili and grabbed the child roughly and shook him. _

_"Fili!" he shouted at him. Fili looked back at Thorin with tear filled eyes and a tortured look. His little lips trembled. _

_"Why?" Fili asked, "Why did he leave me?" _

_"Left you? Your father did not leave you, Fili," Thorin said firmly. _

_"You're lying!" Fili screamed trying to pull away from Thorin, "Mother said Father is dead. She never lies to me! You're lying! You're lying!" _

_"FILI!," Thorin screamed back at him, "Shut your mouth and listen to me." _

_Fili stopped screaming and his eyes opened wider at Thorin's words. His breath misted into Thorin's face. _

_"You Father is dead, yes. He has gone to the Great Halls to be with his fathers," Thorin said his voice at the normal gruff tone, but he still spoke firmly so that Fili would not start screaming again, "But he has not left you. You are his son! You have his blood in your veins. He is part of you as much as you are part of him. All his dreams and all his passion he has passed to you! You now carry his honor and his pride." _

_Thorin placed a hand on Fili's chest, "In here beats a heart that Fain loved. That your father loved. That he still loves and now looks down from the Great Hall to protect and see how well his loved heart will grow." _

_Fili was looking at him with wide eyes still, but the hazy, dead look was gone from them. They were once again shining like diamonds in the dark. _

_"You father has not left you, Fili," Thorin said softer now, "He will never leave you. As long as you remember him in your heart, he will remain alive forever. And all that you do and will do; will help others to remember him also. For when they see you, they will say, "There is Fili, son of Fain." " _

Fili stood a long time watching Thorin after Thorin stopped speaking, then without warning the child let out a scream and hugged Thorin tight about the neck. Thorin was about to talk again when he heard the scream melt into heart rending sobs. But he didn't try and stop them. He sat back on the ground and cradled Fili in his arms, rocking back and forth as the boy soaked his tunic with tears. The moon was already beginning to wane when Fili finally stopped crying and had apparently fallen asleep in Thorin's arms. Thorin looked down and saw by the fast coming dawn light, that Fili was drooling on his chest. He shook his head and smiled. It was a smile of mixed emotions; pain from knowing that Fili now had no father and that it would be a hard burden for the child; relief that he had been able to stop the tears; but more so; wonder that the need to comfort a child would bring to him the comfort he had sought for over sixty years.

He waited till the sky had turned a rosy pink and the sounds from the city reached his ears before he got up, careful not to wake the sleeping, drooling dwarfling. He spotted the wooden sword and bent awkwardly to pick it up as well. Then he strode grimly and went to his house. He lay Fili down on the table while he packed some clothes and other household necessities. Then he slung the bag over his shoulder, picked up Fili and made his way to his sister's house.

He knocked at the door but when no one came to answer it, he kicked the door open with his foot. The place was a mess. Dís was nowhere to be seen. Thorin went into the house and searched the rooms till he found Fili's bedroom. He put the child down; Fili frowned and turned over but didn't wake up.

Thorin covered Fili and left the door open and went to find Dís. She was sitting in her room holding a drawn picture of Fain and staring straight ahead. She didn't even acknowledge that Thorin had entered the room.

"Dís?" Thorin asked going and sitting beside his sister. She didn't turn to face him. Instead she looked back down at the picture and tears dropped onto the already tears stained paper. Thorin tried to take the picture from her hands but the tears quickly turned into a deadly snarl. He left the picture alone and sat looking at her for a while then reach over and placed his arms around her.

At first she seemed still unaware then she leaned into Thorin. She inhaled deeply then turned so that her face was buried in Thorin's chest.

"Thorin?" she asked, her voice muffled by his clothes. But the pain and hurt echoed through Thorin.

"Dís," Thorin acknowledged and hugged her tighter.

"Fain..." she began then gave a choked sob and grabbed onto Thorin tunic, pulling him closer.

"I know Dís, I know," Thorin said soothingly as he could.

"What am I going to do Thorin?" Dís asked. Thorin didn't answer for a while, and then he gave a soft grunt of laughter.

"Well for one you can go and take a bath, while I cook something for you and Fili," Thorin said.

Dís pulled out of his arms and looked at him confused, then her eyes fell to the bag on the floor. Her mouth dropped open. Thorin was meanly pleased to see that he could still have that effect on his sister. Her mouth tried to form words.

"Yes my dear sister, "Thorin nodded to her, "I am going to be staying with you for a while." He expected that Dís would say something to try and stop him but instead she closed her mouth and with soft tears falling to her cheeks, she grabbed his hands and pressed them to her face. Thorin felt his chest tighten and he fought back his own tears as he pulled his hands away and gathered his sister into his arms once again. No words were spoken by the siblings; but Thorin knew that Dís knew he was going to take care of her.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT.

* * *

Thorin and Fili sat in silence in the Healing House. Fili was holding his wooden sword in one hand and Thorin's hand in the other. They were both in the exact spot where five years before Thorin and Fain had been. Thorin was feeling his eyelids droop but he forced them open. If he fell asleep while Dís was having her second child; she would murder him in his sleep. She had told him so. The statement had cheered Thorin up more than is scared him, because it meant that Dís was on the mend both emotionally and physically. But it didn't change the fact that he was exhausted. For the last seven months he had been cleaning, cooking, and taking care of Fili and Dís. He got some help from Fili but the child could only do so much and after a hard day's work at the forge, Fili would just go to sleep. It was a relief that after three weeks of eating his meals Dís took over the cooking for a few days in the week. Thorin had taken it as a sign that she had been getting a hold of herself and not due to the fact that most his meals were a complete mess and often tasted weird.

But still there were times when she would go off in an emotional meltdown and neglect the house and Fili. Those times had been harder on Fili than ever because the child needed his mother to be strong when he wasn't. But instead the tables had been turned and Fili was the one was being strong. When Dís would finally fall asleep after crying for hours, Fili would crawl into her bed and sleep beside her. Things got really bad for a bit when Dís, in her distress, had shoved Fili out the room in the middle of the night. Thorin had taken the boy into his bed and had sung softly to him until the child's tears had subsided. After he spoke to both Dís and Fili and things got back to the normal state of grief; but Fili never went back to his mother's bed and always slept away in Thorin's bed before Thorin placed him in his own. Then they had found out that Dís was pregnant. Thorin had been in total shock and Fili had been extremely excited. That excitement, Thorin thanked Mahal, had driven the grief away from Fili and had also served to help Dís to recover faster from hers.

Fili tightened his grip on Thorin's hand. Thorin looked down at the dwarfling and reached over to ruffle his hair. Fili smiled a bit and leaned over so that he was resting his head against Thorin's arm. Thorin grinned a bit; he knew what that meant. He picked up the boy and set him in his lap. Fili sighed then began to fiddle with the buttons in Thorin's tunic. Thorin bore the fiddling for a bit then asked,

"So you going to tell me what's been bothering you?"

Fili didn't look up nor did he stop the fiddling. He swung the sword about a bit then put it back down.

"I am going to have a brother," Fili said, but his voice lacked the constant excitement of the past few months. Thorin nodded; they had not been able to convince Fili that his new sibling might be a girl.

"Yes you are," he replied.

"So there will be two of us now for you to take care of. Dwarflings I mean," Fili said. Thorin noticed the fingering of his buttons began to get more frantic.

"Well yes and no. There will also be your mother, so that makes three right?" Thorin said. Fili giggled a bit then looked up into Thorin's eyes, suddenly serious.

"Will you still love me? I mean…like you do now? Or will you…you know…like him more than…" Fili's voice trailed off into a small sound then silence. The child looked away as if ashamed of what he was asking.

Thorin took hold of Fili's chin and lifted the child's face to look at his again.

"No one can make me stop loving you as much as I do now, Fili," Thorin said his face just as serious, "Not your mother and not your brother. I will never stop loving you alright? Never."

Fili gave him a watery smile then nuzzled his face into Thorin's clothes.

"Good," Thorin heard him say.

Just then the Healers opened the door and the Head Healer, same man as before smiled and nodded.

"It has been a successful birthing. And she is ready to be seen," the man said, then gave Thorin a conspiratorial wink, "She said you will find out about the child when you come in." Thorin sighed and got up with Fili in his arms. The doctor moved away and headed down the halls.

Fili wriggled to be put down. The child stood up straight and dusted off his clothes. When Fili spotted Thorin looking at him confusedly, the boy sighed.

"I have to look my best for my brother, Uncle Thorin," Fili said in a tone that meant, 'you should have figured that out.' Thorin broke into an exasperated grin and followed the dwarfling inside.

Dís was lying in the bed watching them come in. Thorin and Fili both hesitated once inside the room. Dís rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Come on you two short legged dwarves! Don't make me get out of this bed and drag you over here!" she shouted at them. Thorin broke into a smile as Fili ran towards the bed. He walked slowly towards the bed, giving Fili some time alone with his new sibling. Fili turned to face him with a smug look on his face.

"I told you I was getting a brother," Fili said.

Thorin came up to see the small dwarf boy lying with closed eyes in Dís' arms. His chest felt tight and his breath seemed to be stuck in his throat. He reached down to touch the child when suddenly the child's eyes opened and it took a wide eyed looked at both Thorin and Fili. Then it began to cry. Thorin took a step back in surprise. Fili however jumped forward and grabbed the child from Dís.

"It's alright…it's alright…little one," Fili cooed cuddling the baby. He began to rock the child gently from side to side, "I'm here. Big brother Fili is here. Don't cry. Don't cry." The child looked up at Fili with tear filled eyes then it began to giggle and wave its arms around. Thorin watched the panicked look on Dís' face melted off as she realized that Fili was capable to holding the baby carefully. Fili looked at the two of them and frowned.

"I know how to hold a baby you know. I have seen others do it." he huffed, as if he read their minds and went back to cooing to his brother. Thorin broke into a smile.

"Can I hold him now?" Thorin asked after letting Fili fuss over the baby. Fili looked at him a bit sheepishly and nodded.

Thorin took the baby and looked into deep black eyes. They were like living black onyx gems in a face of such beauty that Thorin felt even more breathless. The baby smiled and giggled at him reaching up to touch his face. He bent his head to nuzzle the child then yelped. The baby had grabbed hold of one of his braids and had tugged it hard.

"Well aren't you feisty, little one," Thorin chuckled.

At Thorin's voice the child cooed and wriggled in his arms. The sound coursed through Thorin and made him feel almost giddy with relief and pleasure at seeing his new nephew. Thorin bent again and rubbed his nose against the child's forehead, his heart feeling like it wanted to just run out of his chest with happiness. The cloth fell back to reveal a black head of hair. He looked up to see Dís smiling a happy but tired smile at him.

"What are you going to call him?" Thorin asked his sister. She smiled a bit more and almost whispered the name.

"Kili."

"Yay!" Fili shouted, "His name is just like mine!" Thorin watched in amusement at Fili tried to reach up and touch Kili. He gave the baby back to Dís, lifted Fili onto the bed and then sat down on it. There they stayed for a long time, until the healer came and shooed them out.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Thorin watched as Fili carefully poured the hot metal into the mould. The dwarfling's face was a mask of concentration and his hair that was once clipped back was now sporting loose strands. Thorin hid a smile as the other dwarves tried to go about their business, but was also watching Fili with abated breath. After all this was also a big deal for all them; since Fili's first crafting was joint effort of love and knowledge. Kili was at home with Dís who was finally getting out of her grief and was taking as interest in her sons' lives. She had given encouraging words to Fili and gave her promise to Thorin that she would not have a meltdown while she was alone with Kili. She had been barely able to looks at the babe for almost eight months, because while Fili had Fain's blond hair; Kili had Fain's dark expressive eyes.

AS they waited for the metal to cool in the mould, Fili wiped a hand across his forehead and with the other hand he fingered the wooden sword that was now tucked crosswise along his lower back. Thorin handed a cup of water to the child and noted with pride at the thick muscle that was forming on the boy's frame. He would grow to be a fine dwarf. The other dwarf males all found a reason to come over and ruffle Fili's hair or pat him of the shoulder.

Once it was cool enough Fili took out the metal and placed it on the anvil. Thorin as well as the other dwarves held their breath as Fili swing down for the first blow with the hammer. The stroke fell strong and clean. They should have never been worried. Thorin saw the pride and joy that felt being reflected in the other males' eyes and soft smiles as Fili pounded away.

Fili handed the dagger to Thorin when he was done. His little face was covered in rivulets of sweat and grime. His eyes were uncertain and hopeful at the same time. Thorin took the blade and gave it a close look over. It wasn't perfect at far as workmanship went but the body was not chipped or overly lumpy, the edge was clean and the point and base were properly filed down albeit a bit lopsided. To Thorin it was a masterpiece but he had to be unbiased.

"Well done for the first try Fili," he said smiling at the child. Fili broke into a huge smile and tears welled up in his eyes. Thorin turned away from those glistening diamonds and passed the blade to the blade others. They all gave similar remarks and then proceeded to show Fili how to make it better. Soon the tears were forgotten and Fili was placing the handle on under the cheerful noise of the forge dwarves.

Fili walked beside Thorin with his dagger proudly sheathed by his side. Thorin reached down and ruffled the blond hair. Fili grinned up at him.

"Can we go and show Bifur and Bofur my new dagger?" Fili asked. Thorin nodded and followed the prancing child down the streets. Bofur was sitting smoking outside his stall when Fili ran up to him and whipped out the blade.

"Whoa there little one," Bofur said flinching back, "That thing is sharp you know."

"I do know," Fili said smugly, "I made it!"

"Did you now?" Bofur said sounding pleased and impressed, "Well let me have a look at it then."

Fili handed the blade over and Bofur carefully looked it over, passed his thumb along the blade edge and then handed it back to Fili with a tug at his pipe.

"Well done laddie," Bofur said smiled and ruffling Fili's hair, "It is really nice that. Keep at it and you'll be making swords in a few years." Fili beamed at the praise.

"Where is Bifur?" he asked. Bofur nodded into the stall and Fili dashed in calling Bifur's name.

"Bifur has been asking for him for a while now," Bofur told Thorin, "I figure we can let them have a few private moments."

Thorin smiled at Bofur, "That's fine with me. But can Fili understand what he is saying?"

Bofur tilted his head to one side, "Well yes and no. I guess Fili picks up what Bifur is saying by careful deductions from both Khuzdul and iglishmêk. That boy is smart he is. You should get him schooled Thorin." Thorin nodded at the suggestion.

"I was thinking that. I wanted to ask Balin but I still have figure out who how to arrange those lessons with the time he works at the forge," Thorin said.

"You also need to teach him how to use those weapons that you are teaching him to make," Bofur said offhandedly, "I heard it helps with the forging." Thorin gave a deep chuckle.

"I know that Bofur. I just don't want to give him too much to handle at one time, Thorin shrugged, "I want to get him started with Balin first then I can maybe ask Dwalin to see about the fighting part." Just then Fili came back out his face aglow.

"Bifur says he likes my blade and that he wants to give me a gift from the shop as a reward," Fili exclaimed, "If it is alright with Bofur, that is?"

Bofur got up and nodded at the eager dwarf, "Sure thing laddie. Whatever you like."

"Bifur is choosing for me," Fili said as he dashed back into the shop.

A few hours later Fili was walking back with a small toy horse in his pocket. Thorin walked beside him silently then said.

"You seem to understand Bifur pretty well Fili." Fili looked up at him his eyes wary but pleased.

"Well yes. It is sometimes difficult but I get what he is saying," Fili replied.

"Hmmm," Thorin said then was silent again for a bit. "I wanted to know if you wanted to learn Khuzdul and iglishmêk officially; as well as the history of our people. As in being schooled. I know someone who would like to teach you." He barely got to finish the sentence when Fili grabbed his hand.

"Really? Really? Learn it for real?" Fili asked his eyes shining. Thorin nodded pleased at the excitement. He thought about telling Fili about Dwalin but he figured he would keep that one a surprise as well for later.

"I will take that as a yes," Thorin said laughing at Fili. Fili nodded and impulsively hugged Thorin then went back to walking down the road with a jaunty spring in his step.

They got home in time to smell a delicious aroma coming out of the window.

"Mother!" Fili ran into the house, "I made my first dagger. And I got a toy! And I am getting to go to school to learn Khuzdul and iglishmêk!"

Dís came out of the kitchen with Kili in her arms. She gave Fili a smile and a hug and praised him over the dagger. Fili basked in it all and then reached to take Kili from his mother. He lugged the giggling one year old to his bedroom.

"I have so much to tell you Kili, you would not believe. Wait till you see my new dagger. I made it myself!" Fili's voice died away as the bedroom door shut.

Thorin smiled and turned to face Dís.

"How are you?" he asked. She sighed and sat down by the table.

"I am fine. I will get better Thorin. You don't need to baby me," Dís huffed. Thorin grinned and slung and arm around her.

"I am not babying you Dís, I am just concerned." She leaned onto his chest.

"I know that I have been horrible these past few months. But I am getting back together. Soon you won't be burdened with Fili and Kili," Dís said softly. Thorin pulled away to look at her.

"Burdened? Who said I was burdened? I love those boys Dís. They are no burden to me!" Thorin exclaimed almost angrily. Dís looked up at him a bit ashamed.

"I meant nothing by that Thorin. It's just that…they are so…" She trailed off.

"I love them just as they are. Noisy, messy, mischievous, strong and beautiful," Thorin said a bit coldly. Then he paused fighting down the hurt at what Dís had said. "I am organizing some lessons for Fili, with Balin and Dwalin. Kili too when he comes of age."

"You don't have to do that Thorin," Dís said quietly, "You…you are not their father."

Thorin went cold at the statement. He wanted to say so much but his words stuck in his throat. His head felt sort of numb and he heard a weird rushing noise in his head.

"I know I am not their father," Thorin said in a choking voice, "But I...I…want to make sure that they grow up right. I want to school them, train them...I want to be part of their lives for as long as I live. I…I..want to make sure that Fain would be proud of them; that father and grandfather would be proud of them. Dís…" He ran out of words and just sat down at the table. Dís bent her head. Thorin heard for than saw tears fall onto her hands.

"I'm sorry Thorin, I didn't mean to make you feel that you were unwanted," Dís said. "I just meant…" she trailed off.

Thorin sighed and nodded, "I do know what you mean. But…never mind. I am going to see what the boys are doing."

He got up and left to find Fili and Kili. He reached the door just in time to hear Fili saying,

"I got this gift today Kili. Do you like it? I am giving it to you, cause you helped me to craft today. Remember I asked you to give me a real big smile and so I will know that I will do good? Well you gave me it and I did do good. So I am giving you the horsey alright. Someday you and I will ride real horseys alright?" Thorin smiled and knocked lightly.

"Come in" Fili said and Thorin walked in to see his two nephews looking up at him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Fili grinned and Kili cooed at him raising his little arms for pick up. Thorin sat down on the floor, gathered Kili in his arms and Fili to his side and at their request began to tell a story.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT.

I apologize for this short chapter. But to me it was quite appropriate. :) Enjoy folks!

* * *

Thorin pulled down the heavy wooden blind over the windows of the forge. The other dwarves had already left home and Fili was sitting on a table waiting for Thorin to finish close up.

"Have you done all your duties already?" Thorin asked when he spotted Fili looked at him with a bored expression.

"Yes I have Uncle," Fili replied, "The anvils are scrubbed, the mould pits are all closed, I put back all the tools I used in their proper places and I even swept out the rooms already…so I don't have to do it in the morning."

Thorin chuckled then mocked frowned at Fili.

"You are making me sound old, Fili," Thorin growled. Fili gave him a look that said, 'You are old,' then smiled sweetly at him. Thorin latched the blind down then dived for the child, swinging him up into the air and cathing him back. Fili's laugher filled the room.

"One more time…please!" Fili begged. Thorin pretended to think about it then flung the dwarfling up one more time. Fili's laughter sounded more beautiful than any melody Thorin had ever heard. He set the child down on the table and tickled him a bit. Fili squirmed under Thorin's hands, giggling. Then Thorin sat down beside him on the table and pulled the boy into his lap. Fili sighed with contentment and leaned against Thorin's chest. Thorin absently stroked the soft blond hair.

"So you gonna tell me what's bothering you?" Fili asked in a mock of Thorin's deep voice. Thorin didn't even bother to be surprised. Fili was getting to be quite perceptive as he got older. Thorin sighed and kept stroking Fili's hair.

"I am going to go back to my house Fili," Thorin said quietly.

Fili snapped his head up and wriggled move away from Thorin.

"Careful!" Thorin exclaimed, afraid that the child would fall to the floor.

"Why!" Fili shouted his voice shrill, "Why are you leaving me and Kili? What did we do? Tell me. I'll make it up to you! I do anything!" his voice began to die away as the child began to cry. "Don't leave Uncle Thorin! Please don't. What will we do? Mom is…" he stopped an pressed his face into his little hands.

"You mother is getting very annoyed at having me in her house for so long," Thorin explained, "Which is a good sign really. Means that she is getting back to being normal. She will be able to care for you and Kili like she is supposed to."

"She won't!" Fili said brokenly into his hands, "She will never go back to being normal. She still can't even look at Kili all the time. I'm not stupid Uncle Thorin. Why is she making you go? Why is she being so mean to us?"

Thorin tried to take Fili's hands away from his face so he could look at him, but the child stubborn fought him. Instead Thorin gave up and hugged Fili tightly to him.

"I don't want to go," Thorin said in a low voice, "I wish I could stay with you all forever. But your mother, she needs this. She needs to know that she can trust me to let her be on her own now. She needs you to trust her that she can hold herself together and keep her head up. She needs us all to trust her to be strong so that she can care for you and become a better woman than she was before. It is not going to be easy Fili. I am afraid to leave you too alone with her. But we need to give her a chance right?"

Fili lay still in Thorin's embrace for a long time, then gave a shuddering sigh.

"I guess so," he said softly and sniffed. He wiped his face with his hands and looked up at Thorin.

"Will I not be able to see you a lot now?" Fili asked, "What about Kili? He likes you, you know." Thorin smiled at the child.

"Actually I am afraid you might be seeing even more of me than usual Fili," Thorin said, "Balin has agreed to start your schooling. And I arranged for you to have the lessons at my house. Also Dwalin said he would take you in for Fighting Classes. SO you would be staying overnight at my place when you have classes with Dwalin the next day."

Fili's eyes grew wide and bright. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Then he looked alarmed.

"What about Kili?" Fili asked frantically, "He'll miss me. I can't make him understand. He's too small!"

Thorin laid a finger on Fili's lips.

"Kili will be there with you. Balin thinks we should start him off as early as possible for Khuzdul. Dwalin also says he will take Kili in with you too."

Fili made a chocking sound and then buried his head into Thorin's tunic. Thorin held him close trying not to pay too much mind when Fili cried and blew his nose in Thorin's clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT.

* * *

Fili sat impatiently at Thorin's table. The house had finally gotten back into livable state after Bofur, Bifur, Balin and Oin had showed up on Thorin's doorstep the day he got back home and helped him to clean out the place. He was eternally grateful for their assistance, because when he had opened his front door those three weeks ago, he had all but keeled over from the smell that slapped him in the face. To his shame, he had stayed out of the house the whole time the others had been cleaning. Thankfully no one mentioned that fact to his face.

"Master Balin's late today Uncle," Fili whined. Kili was sitting sloppily in the chair next to Fili. He was busy crumpling his pages, while Fili was picking up his and readjusting them ever so often.

"Masher Bawin no come?" Kili asked looking up hopefully into Thorin's eyes. The black haired dwarfling had not taken to enjoying his lessons as Fili did, thus he was not speaking as coherently as Fili. But that never stopped him from talking long enough so that everyone knew what he wanted to say.

"I am sure that he will be here shortly," Thorin said. Kili slumped more in his chair, despair written clearly in his little face while Fili sat up straighter and beamed. Thorin laughed and reached down to mess up both their heads at the same time. They both ducked and then pressed their heads up into his palms. Just then the front door burst open and Balin strode in with his long white beard flowing about his body.

"Sorry I am late laddies," Balin said setting down his books on the table, "I had some business to attend to."

"What business?" Kili asked immediately. Thorin sighed; the child never gave a thought as to when he should keep his mouth closed. And even though Thorin had tried to explain that sometime you just don't say the first thing that comes to your mind; Kili's blank look made him sure that he certainly did not get the child to understand. Balin grinned at Kili.

"It is a surprise deary," Balin said, "Now did you do your homework?" Fili nodded while Kili looked panicked. Thorin left them and went into the kitchen to start lunch. He smiled to himself as he heard Fili answering confidently and Kili bluffing just as confidently.

Balin stayed with them for lunch and after a rousing meal, as Kili called it, he took the boys to the forge. Fili immediately went about as if he had never been away from the heat pits and metal moulds. Kili followed him around like a black haired wraith, albeit one with a dazzling smile and that soaked up everything that Fili told him. The other dwarves didn't seem to mind the additional dwarfling that had been gracing their forge and soon Kili was having all them acting like dwarfling themselves with his questions and expressive facial expressions as they showed him the working of the forge as they did his older brother.

Thorin closed up early when he saw Kili nodding off in a corner after the dwarfling had scrubbed out the anvils. Fili shook Kili awake and whispered to him. Kili nodded groggily and took his brother's hand. They both walked over to Thorin with Kili rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Thorin smiled and stooped down with his arms open. Fili gave Thorin one of his amazing smiles and all but ran to him dragging Kili in tow.

Thorin walked down the dusky roads with his two nephews cradled in his arms. Fili's blond hair was blowing over his face and Kili's black locks were tickling his neck. But he didn't mind. The feeling of those two small bodies breathing against his chest made him feel more happy and safe that he had for many many years. The trip to Dís' house was far too short for Thorin. He kicked at the door and grinned at his sister's exasperated smile as she saw him in the doorway. He nodded to her and carried the children to their bedroom. He immediately knew whose bed was whose. Fili's neat one stood on the right and Kili's messed up one stood on the left. He shook his head lightly as he deposited Fili down. As he lifted to rest Kili on his, Fili mumbled and tugged on his tunic.

"He sleeps with me, "Fili said groggily, "If you put him in his bed he would get up later and just come over." Thorin smiled and placed Kili down beside Fili. The younger dwarfling smacked his lips in his sleep and turned so that he cuddled against Fili. As Thorin moved to leave the room Fili called out softly.

"Uncle Thorin?"

"Yes Fili?" Thorin asked looking back at him.

"Thank you, for…for…you know…being here," Fili said his cheeks going a bit red. Thorin walked quickly back to the bedside and kissed the child's forehead.

"No Fili," Thorin whispered to him, "Thank you for being here."


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT.

* * *

Thorin got home not long after. He sighed as he opened his door and headed into the dark kitchen. Somehow his home always felt empty these late nights. He missed the sound of those young voices echoing through the rooms. He lit a candle and was rummaging in his cupboard for something to eat when someone pounded at his door. He stiffened, slipped out a knife from the drawer and moved stealthily to his door. In daylight he was fine and had no fears, but night brought back many horrible memories for him. And while the last time he had fought in battle was over fifty years ago, the wariness of war never left him. He held the knife behind his back and took hold of the handle. As the person knocked again, Thorin pulled the door open. He stood with his face in shock as the dwarf in front of him bowed and said in deep tones.

"Master Dwalin, at your service."

Thorin pulled the dwarf inside by his coat collar and without warning slammed his forehead with full force against the other dwarf's forehead. Dwalin, to his credit, didn't even flinch from the blow. They both glared at each other for a few seconds then Thorin flung his arms around Dwalin. Dwalin hugged back Thorin just as fiercely; all but squeezing the breath from Thorin's body. Thorin pulled back and held Dwalin at arm's length.

"Dwalin," Thorin said hearing the joy lacing his voice, "How have you been my brother?"

Dwalin grinned at him and patted his shoulder. He had noted but didn't seem offset by the fact that Thorin was holding a knife in one hand. After all Dwalin had been in all the wars that Thorin had been in, and bore more scars from battle than Thorin had.

"I've been fine brother. I heard from Balin that you were looking for me. I was out of the Blue mountains on a bit of business. But I am here now. What is that you wanted to ask?"

Thorin slung an arm around Dwalin's shoulder and led him to the kitchen.

"Let's discuss that over dinner shall we?" Dwalin's smile told Thorin that he fully approved of that arrangement.

Two plates of food later, Thorin and Dwalin retired to Thorin's living room and sat with their pipes in front of the blazing fire. The heady scent of smoke filled the room. Dwalin leaned back and propped his foot up against a chair.

"So what is that you wanted to discuss?" he asked. Thorin glanced over at him then back to the flames.

"I have two nephews," Thorin said, "the elder is eight and the younger is three. I want to have them trained in the art of fighting." He paused then went on. "I know that there are many places that they can learn, but I trust you Dwalin. I trust that you will teach them the things they need to know. And not just about a sword or axe and how to wield them, but about how to wield them with honor, how to wield them the Dwarf way."

Dwalin nodded and bowed his head to him.

"I would be honored to teach them Thorin." Thorin nodded back to him.

"They have classes with Balin on three mornings for the week. I was thinking that I could have the fighting on evenings every other day. So they can have classes one day and fighting lessons the next day. Will that alright for you?" Thorin asked.

Dwalin thought about it a bit then nodded.

"I usually train the others in the morning," Dwalin replied then raised his hands as Thorin began to say something, "But I will do evening classes just for them at that time you asked me too. And don't say anything about it alright. I am fine with doing it."

"What about fees?" Thorin asked, "I can't ask you to do this for free."

Dwalin shrugged his broad shoulders and with a dismissive flick of his pipe he said, "I'll take whatever Balin is taking. Don't argue with me Thorin." Thorin closed his mouth and smiled at his friend. Dwalin shook his head at him then gave Thorin a strange look.

"Can I ask you something?" Dwalin said. Thorin looked at him then nodded.

"Why don't you teach them how to fight?" Dwalin asked.

A thousand memories flooded Thorin's mind at those words. Erebor as he remembered it as a child, his father's voice and laughter, his grandfather's hugs and smiles, his brother's and sister's company, the dragon in the skies and the terror of having to lead the army to face it. The utter despair at seeing the Elves turn away from them, the hardships of the road and the many bodies he helped bury to the way to the Blue Mountains. The pride and fear at going to war for Moria, the pain and numbness when his father, grandfather and worst his brother falling before his eyes in battle. The feeling of such heaviness in his arms when he held a sword; the way his memories rode him when he swung the blade. How everyone seemed to warp before his eyes and suddenly all he could see is an enemy and all he could think about was to…. A loud snap broke the train of his thought.

Dwalin's stern face floated out of blackness and into his view. Thorin hadn't realized at his thoughts had blurred his vision. His chest felt strangely tight and he realized that he was panting. He looked down to see the broken remains of his pipe in his hand. The pieces fell to the floor; ash and tiny embers scattered across the rug. Dwalin jumped up and stamped out the mess. Thorin watched the actions as if from a distance.

"I can't…" his voice broke as he visualized Fili and Kili with his sword impaling their tiny bodies. He couldn't stand thinking of them getting hurt and if he was the one to do it; he would either kill himself or let Dís kill him. He leaned forward and buried his head in his hands. He felt his body wanting to shake but he forced himself to stay still.

Suddenly he felt strong hands prize his own away from his face. He lifted his head only to see Dwalin kneeling before him on both knees. The dwarf leaned forward and rested his forehead gently against Thorin's and laid one hand on his chest. Thorin drew strength and comfort from the touch. He let his body relax and a violent shudder rocked him. Dwalin reached up and held Thorin's face with both hands.

"My memories ride me so, brother," Thorin whispered, "When I hold a blade, I can't see anything but an enemy. That's why I can't."

"I understand," Dwalin's deep voice ran through Thorin's body and somehow made him feel even more safe yet vulnerable, "But I want to ask one thing of you."

"Ask it," Thorin replied.

"You must be there for the classes when I train them," Dwalin said. Thorin nodded. Dwalin then leaned away from Thorin and looked him in his eyes. Thorin saw than he needed to explain nothing further for in Dwalin's deep black eyes, Thorin saw that he knew and felt everything that Thorin did.

"How do you do it?" Thorin asked. Dwalin shrugged, got up and went back for his pipe.

"I fight," Dwalin said, "I train others to fight. I guess in doing everyday things to make a life for myself I can keep the memories at bay and then confront them when I think I am strong enough to." Thorin nodded and gazed at the fire thoughtfully.

"By the way," Dwalin said, "What are their names? Balin didn't tell me."

"I wonder why?" Thorin said frowning. Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"Something about keeping me sharp," Dwalin said bitterly. Thorin smiled.

"The elder is Fili and the younger is Kili," Thorin said.

"Fili and Kili. Hmmm. Well brother I can't wait to meet them. Should be interesting." Dwalin raised his pipe to him.

"You have no idea," Thorin said grinning back.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

"Uncle Thorin I am ready!" Kili said bouncing in front of Thorin with those deep dark eyes glinting with happiness. Thorin nodded to the dwarfling. Kili had been sick for the past three weeks and could not start his training with Fili and Dwalin. He probably would have gotten better sooner but the child was stubborn and kept doing things that he should not have. Thus he took really long to get over the illness. It had broken Thorin's and Fili's heart every time Kili stood at the door crying when they left for fighting training.

"Are you ready Fili?" Thorin called. Fili came out from the back rooms dusting his hands.

"All done Uncle," Fili replied, "Come on Kili, let's go learn to fight alright!"

"YAY!" Kili shouted and grabbed his brother's outstretched hand and with a laugh began to drag Fili out the door. Thorin shook his head at the antics and followed them down the street, making sure to guide them to the right house.

Dwalin's house was small but behind lay a huge yard with equipment racks and a small but efficient forge to the left. To the right had climbing ramps, rope bridges, and dummies. In the middle was a clearing for sparring.

"Dwalin we are here," Thorin called shucking off coat. Fili did the same and they placed them on the pegs. Kili just stood looking wide eyed around at the yard.

"What's the matter Kili?" Fili asked frowning at his younger brother.

"Nothing," Kili squeaked and hurriedly pulled off his coat. His arm got caught in the sleeve somehow and Thorin had to pull him out of it.

"Relax," Thorin said a bit gruffly, "You are just here to practice. It's not like we are going to toss you to an Orc hoard and let you fight your way out."

"Is that what happened to you?" Kili asked in horror. Thorin rolled his eyes.

"That only happened after we were trained sufficiently," Thorin said, seriously. Kili looked like he was going to faint. Fili's snort reached his ears and Thorin saw the dawn of realization in Kili's eyes.

"Uncle!" he protested realizing that he had been fooled. Thorin gave him a smile and Kili stuck his tongue out at an almost doubled over Fili.

Dwalin came out at that moment and stood with his hands on his hips. Fili immediately straightened up and went and stood by the weapon racks.

"Come on Kili," he whispered urgently; gesturing wildly to his side. Kili gulped and ran over to stand next to Fili. Dwalin walked over to them while Thorin took a seat on the steps.

Dwalin paced slowly in front of them, his face never leaving theirs.

"So you are Kili," Dwalin said in a low voice. Kili nodded his face a mask of barely concealed awe and fear.

"What kind of weapon do you want to learn Kili?" Dwalin asked. Kili glanced at his Fili who did not look at him. Then at Thorin who just stared at him. Then he looked back to Dwalin.

"A sword I guess?" Kili squeaked. Dwalin bent down so that his face was close to Kili's. Kili seemed as though he was going to step back but then Thorin saw it. A look a determination passed over Kili's face and the dwarfling raised his head a bit higher and met Dwalin's gaze. They stood like that for a while then Dwalin threw his head back and laughed. He reached over and ruffled Kili's hair.

"Well done laddie, well done," Dwalin said, "We'll make a warrior out of you!" Kili looked a bit shocked then broke into a grin.

"Fili, you take your sword. Go and do the warm up swings," Dwalin ordered. Fili nodded and flashed a grin at Kili before going off.

"As for you," Dwain said to Kili, ,"Let's get you a blade." Thorin watched at Fili went through the motions. He noted the careful emphasis Fili placed no getting his stances right. He was about to make some remarks but stopped. If he made them, he might be asked to demonstrate and that he didn't want to do. For all of the three weeks that he had been here with Fili he hadn't touched a single weapon. It's not like he didn't want to. His body called to hold a blade in his fist again, but his mind was still shaky.

He turned to see Kili nodding excitedly while Dwalin gave him a sword. As Kili held the blade upright with his hand held out the way Dwalin told him to, Thorin could see that the blade was too heavy.

Kili's little eyes were fixed with steely determination on the sword but the blade had begun to shake violently. More like Kili's arms were shaking violently from having to hold the blade up. Then it happened in slow motion. Thorin saw Kili's panicked face as the dwarfling began to tilt sideways. Kili never took his eyes off the blade as he fell slowly to the floor. He hit the ground with a soft thump and the blade hit with a resounding ring. Dwalin stared at Kili for a few seconds his mouth open in shock, then he glanced at Thorin. They both held gazes for all of five seconds. Then Dwalin's mouth curled into a smile and without warning he and Thorin both burst in laugher.

"Uncle Thorin!" Kili plaintive wail did nothing more than help them to laugh harder.

A few hours later, Dwalin let Fili drag Kili inside of his house to get some water and to rest up before having to trek home. Kili had made small wailing grunts as Fili grabbed him under the arms and was trailing him across the yard.

"Seriously Kili," Fili groaned, "You are smaller than me! How can you be so heavy?"

Thorin turned from the funny sight to see Dwalin looking at him with a grin on his face. He then extended a sword toward Thorin. Thorin looked at it and then stepped back.

"You know I can't" He said in a low voice.

"I know you want to hold this blade," Dwalin said gruffly, "Just take it."

"I won't be able to control it," Thorin said, his voice becoming just as gruff.

Dwalin rolled his eyes, "Since when do you control a blade Thorin. You work with a blade." It was Thorin's turn to roll his eyes.

"Control myself I meant," Thorin sighed.

"Think about this. You haven't held a sword for more than twenty years right? Do you honestly think that you can beat me?" Dwalin countered. A surge of wounded pride flooded Thorin. He grabbed the sword from Dwalin.

"Just cause I haven't been practicing does not mean I can't give you a run for your money," Thorin growled falling into fighting stance. Dwain laughed at him and spun his blade in his hand.

"Well come on then. Show me what you got," Dwalin taunted.

The first blow that fell came from Thorin. The blade struck a loud ring in the air and after that things began to go hot and fast. Dwalin drove Thorin back all over the yard. Then it was as if someone flicked a switch on in Thorin's head and he began to remember his training. In a brief moment, when Dwalin's return blow had been too slow Thorin stepped up and changed the tempo of the fight. Suddenly they were matching blow for blow, loud grunts through gritted teeth and kicks were being traded.

Then it was as Thorin feared and he felt the memories begin to ride him. Dwalin was fading out of his vision and horrible scenes of death and torment was swirling around him. He tried to stop the fight but in his hesitation Dwalin nicked his shoulder. The feel of the iron cutting his flesh and the sound of his voice kissing in pain drove Thorin from reality into the past. With a low growl he charged at the enemy. His blows fell harder, stronger and faster than ever. His enemy was skilled and Thorin didn't know if he could best him but he intended to keep fighting till either he or his enemy was dead. Round and round the battlefield they went and finally Thorin saw his opening.

The enemy had swung a bit too high and the chest was open for a clean slice up. The stroke would pass through the enemy's face and victory would be his. He feigned back a bit then lunged forward his sword already arcing up in a silver blur; then it was if he was waking out of a nightmare. The enemy changed face and became Dwalin.

It was the tightest twist Thorin ever did, but he made it. The tip of the blade sliced through cloth and metal but not flesh. That much he knew. He stabbed the sword into the earth and rested his head on the hilt. He was panting hard from the fight and his head was pounding from the realization that he had almost killed his best friend.

He felt a hand rest on his back. He looked to see Dwalin's boots standing next to him.

"Well done," Dwalin said cheerfully, "I guess you were not so rusty after all." Thorin felt a deep rage build up inside him at Dwalin's tone. He flew up and grabbed Dwalin by the dwarf's ruined clothes.

"What do mean well done!" Thorin yelled at him, "I could have killed you." Dwalin held Thorin's hands.

"But you didn't," He replied softly, "You came out of the memories. On your own. With a sword in your hand." He raised an eyebrow at Thorin. Thorin stared back at him then sighed and rested his forehead against Dwalin's.

"Could you have done this for me with some warning?" Thorin asked feeling suddenly very tired. Dwalin just laughed.

"So shall we at it again? That could have just been beginner's luck," Dwalin mock -sneered at him.

"In your dreams it was," Thorin taunted back. The fight that followed was much better. The blade felt natural in Thorin's hand and his mind was clear and heart was light and happy with exhilaration.

A sudden noise interrupted them and they turned in mid strike to see both Fili and Kili standing looking at them.

"Wow," said Kili, "I didn't know you guys could fight like that! When I get old like you two, will I be able to fight like that?"

"Who are you calling old?" Dwalin and Thorin both said sounding offended. Kili slapped his hand across his mouth as Fili slapped him behind the head.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT.

* * *

Thorin watched Fili speak softly to Kili while he hammered at his small anvil. The younger dwarfling was staring with steely intensity at what Fili was doing then at Fili's face when Fili was talking. Thorin saw his little fingers twitch in an unconscious imitation of whatever action Fili was performing.

Thorin sighed to himself. He had to deliver a sword to a man that asked for it to be delivered personally by the smith who made it. Since Thorin was the smith who made it, he had to go deliver it. But therein was the problem. The trip would take him three days. Normally he would not have bothered about a trip like this. But in three days time was Kili's birthday. And while Dwarves on the whole did not celebrate birthdays; Thorin, Fili and Kili secretly did. And so far for both of them, Thorin had never missed one. But if this trip had unexpected delays, Kili's fifth birthday would be the first that he missed. He didn't want to think of what the dwarfling would think of him after that. But he had also given the man his word, and Thorin never gave his word and not keep it. He would have to tell the children.

"What do mean you will be away for three day?" Kili said sounding almost frantic, "My birthday is in three days! You promised that you would never miss any!"

Thorin sighed inwardly but kept a stern face.

"I know I did. But I also gave this man my word as a dwarf and as a smith. And I always keep my word. If you give someone your word only death and other similar circumstances, can give you cause to break it." Thorin said.

"But you also gave me your word," Kili said with tears in those black eyes, "And you are not going to die. So you can't break it either."

Thorin sighed again. The little dwarf was getting too wise for his age. Thorin took one more look at Kili's tearful eyes and felt his stern resolve melt.

"Look I will make it back in time for your birthday alright," Thorin growled, "I promise you that Kili."

Kili gave a shriek of delight and hugged Thorin around his leg.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you Uncle Thorin. I would really miss you if you didn't come. It would be really bad birthday if you were not there." Kili blurted out.

Thorin patted the boy on the head and made a promise to himself that he would not even stop to eat or sleep if he had to, to make sure that he came back in time for Kili's birthday.

He visited the boys early in the morning before he left to give them instructions on their classes and to obey whoever was in charge of the forge. Both dwarfling nodded seriously. Then to Thorin's surprise Kili lifted his arms up for pick up. Thorin smiled and picked up the drawling. Kili nuzzled into Thorin's beard then planted a small shy kiss on Thorin's cheek. Thorin's jaw all but dropped. Kili gave him a sweet smile that didn't fool Thorin for a second. He knew that the child was pleased at the effect that the kiss had on him.

He put down Kili and waved to Fili and began to make his way down the street when he heard feet pattering after him. He turned to see Fili running towards him, his blond mane of hair flying wildly behind him. Thorin reached down and Fili barreled into his arms. The dwarfling clung to his neck.

"Do you have to go?" Fili whispered against Thorin's skin.

"I will come back," Thorin said softly.

"That's what he said," Fili said grimly. Thorin felt his heart grow cold and then ache almost unbearably for Fili. He pulled the child away from his neck and made him watch him in the eyes.

"I will come back," Thorin said slowly, "I give you my word that I will not die. I will return to you Fili."

"And you never break your word," Fili said. It felt as though Fili had sealed Thorin to him in some way. Thorin nodded to the child. Fili then pressed his forehead against Thorin's. "We'll be waiting at the door."

By the middle of the first day, rain had come down in torrents. Thorin cursed the rain because now he would have to stop and find shelter when he was already halfway to his destination. He fell asleep in a little outcropping and woke to mosquitoes biting him and the moon shining bright in the sky. He grumbled and started a fire, made a quick meal and set the pony down the pathways again.

He rode for the rest of the night and well into the day when he saw the wooden makeshift walls of the town he was supposed to deliver this sword to. But he was seeing three of the walls. He found a quiet grove of trees and sat down to take a short nap before he went in, for with the level of exhaustion he had, he might deliver the sword to the wrong man. Or worst get cheated out of the proper pay.

He awoke to the setting sun. He wanted to scream in frustration. Here he was trying to push himself so that he could get back in time for Kili's birthday and he was now so tired that he was sleeping hours away at a time. He rode into the city with a grumpy fierce look. With the same look he handed over the sword and collected his pay. And on the way out he swore that he would never make a bargain like this again; especially when a dwarfling's birthday was clashing with business.

The way back went even worst than the first day. His pony decided that it wanted to get frisky for some reason and ended up stepping into a small hole and twisted its foot. So Thorin had to walk all the way to the Blue Mountains.

It was far into the night when he finally entered the front gates. He was tired, angry, hungry and frustrated. But more that all of this was a deep sense of disappointment in himself. After all his efforts, he'd failed. He had failed Kili. He had missed the child's birthday. Thorin OakenShield had broken his word to one of the few people that he cared for above all else. He sighed and walked his pony to the stalls and told the stall master what happened. The man said he would take care of it. Thorin thanked him and began a slow heavy walk back to his house. It made no sense going to Dís' house now. It was too late.

He reached the door of his house but for some reason he could not go in. Kili's words played back in his head.

'_Thank you. Thank you. Thank you Uncle Thorin. I would really miss you if you didn't come. It would be really bad birthday if you were not there_.'

He swallowed hard and tried to reach for the doorknob.

And Fili's words followed Kili's. '_We'll be waiting at the door'_

Thorin jerked about and stared down the street. Would the boys really be waiting by the door for him? He thought about the two dwarflings standing at the door, watching and waiting for their Uncle that never came. The thought was too much to bear. He had given them his word dammit! He growled in frustration and slammed a fist into the door. He looked up into the sky and noticed the position of the moon.

'There is still time," he thought to himself, 'I could go over and just look at them if they are asleep. I could whisper my apologies to them for my failure.'

With that decided Thorin spun around and all but ran back to Dís house. He paused at the door and wincing slightly he knocked gently. No voice told him to come in, no sound echoed from the inside. He sighed and let his hand drop. He had really been too late. On an impulse he twisted the doorknob viciously and to his surprise it turned. He pushed it open slowly and the moonlight from behind him flooded past to illuminate two small dwarf boys sitting on the floor in front of the door, fast asleep.

Thorin felt his heart sink with an emotion he could not name. It was like a painful mixture of pride and shame. He looked up to see Dís sitting on a chair staring daggers at him.

"Sorry I am late," he said in a low voice. Dís frowned harder.

"It is not me that you have to apologize to, Thorin OakenShield," Dís hissed at him, "Do you know what you have put them through? Do you know how many tears…" She paused as Kili, who was lying in Fili's lap turned in his sleep. Then Thorin saw his little nose twitch and in a flash his eyes were open. He leaned his head back to look up at Thorin.

Thorin smiled an apologetic smile at him. "Sorry I am late," Thorin said. Tears filled up in Kili's eyes and with a high pitched wail, the dwarfling raised his hands up to Thorin. Thorin knelt down in a flash and gathered Kili in to his arms. Fili jerked awake at the motion.

"I'm sorry Kili. I'm so sorry," Thorin babbled, "I broke my word to you. I am sorry. Forgive me. Please forgive me." Thorin buried his face in Kili hair and tried not to let the heartrending sobs get too much to him. Kili was murmuring something but it was muffled by Thorin's body. Kili pushed away enough so that he could look at Thorin. Those dark pools glared back at him with such intensity he felt breathless.

"You didn't break you word. You came. You came, Uncle Thorin!" The dwarfing then began to cry afresh and hugged Thorin back murmuring over and over; 'You came. You came.'

Movement caught Thorin's eye and he looked to see Fili standing by, looking a bit sheepish. He held out at arm and with a dazzling smile Fili ran to him.

"Thank you for keeping your word Fili," Thorin whispered into Fili's golden hair. Then with a play at being in his normal composure, he gruffly said, "Now up we go." And rose with both boys in his arms. Dís shook her head, got up and opened the bedroom door.

"You are taking a bath first before you bed down with the boys," Dís said as he passed by her, "you stink." Thorin frowned at her but there was no intensity in it.

Fili and Kili were waiting on their beds when he came in. A thick sheet was placed in the floor for Thorin to lie on. He ruffled his hair one more time with the towel and then tossed it on the floor. He then went to lie on the sheets. In a flash Kili and Fili were down beside him, snuggling up to him on either side. He extended his arms so that they could rest their heads on his chest and in so doing he could wrap his arms around their tiny bodies. They lay there talking in soft voices about school and training, and how the forge had been without him. Then Thorin began to tell them stories and soon had them caught between awe-ing and laughing. Then they fell into a comfortable silence with Kili messing about with Thorin's braids, while Fili was looking and playing fascinatingly with Thorin's chest hair. The sun had begun to peep through the windows when Kili and Fili finally fell asleep in Thorin's arms. He lay there for a while, feeling strangely content and at peace with a black haired dwarfling on his left and a blond haired dwarfling on his right. He leaned down and kissed their heads with a sacred solemness that surprised himself. He then let himself drift to sleep with two of his favorite people in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Thorin stood facing Fili. The dwarfling held his sword ready and without warning attacked Thorin. Thorin parried the blows, stepping back, allowing the boy to set the pace of the fight. After his last fight and subsequent overcoming of his emotions; Dwalin had insisted that they continue to spar to ensure that all of those darker memories could surface and ridden out. It had been a harrowing experience for Thorin; riddled with fear of not being able to overcome them and of further close calls. But it had been done, and with Dwalin's much appreciated help, the warrior; Thorin OakenShield had been reborn. The next step had been working with Fili and Kili. Dwalin had told him not only with it help Thorin, but it was high time that Thorin stop taking space up his steps and make some use of himself.

Fili's grey-blue eyes were burning with determination and darted this way and that as the boy tried to find on opening in Thorin's defenses. Thorin was pleased to see Fili's efforts and made slip ups in his technique to if the child would become over confident. He saw the smile play across Fili's face as the tactic began to work. Then when Fili thought that he could make a move, Thorin stepped back into his game and in a few seconds had his blade pressing against the child's chest. Fili stood frozen staring at the sword. Then he dropped his blade to the ground and with a huff turned away. Thorin shook his head at the display of wounded pride. He stabbed his sword into the ground and lunged at Fili with a growl.

Fili let out a shriek as Thorin tackled him, wrapping his arms around the child gently and taking them both into the floor. There he wrestled against Fili's flaying arms, till he got his hands against Fili's ribs. There was a brief pause when Fili realized what was going to happen.

"No Uncle Thorin!" Fili screamed. Thorin paid no heed to the child's screams and began to tickle him mercilessly. Fili screams melted into helpless laughter. Dwalin and Kili ran out of the house with worry etched on their faces. Dwalin's breathed a sigh of relief as Kili laughed and ran in to join the fun. Thorin saw the sigh that Dwalin made and the way Dwalin's shoulders lifted. He gave his friend a smile that said, '_Don't worry. I am fine now_.' Dwalin sent back one that said, '_I am pleased to see that you are whole again_.' Then Dwalin also joined in the tickle wrestling match.

After a few minutes of their romp; Dwalin and Thorin had to call a time out when Kili mistakenly kicked Fili in the nose while Dwalin was tickling Kili. Thorin sat with Fili in his lap soothing the dwarfling who was holding his nose tightly in his hands and glaring daggers at Kili. Kili was sitting with his hands in his lap, trying to look ashamed but not doing a very good job of it. Suddenly Dwalin cleared his throat and said,

"Kili. Why don't we show your Uncle that thing?"

Kili glanced at Dwalin in fear then back at Thorin.

"You sure?" Kili asked his voice a bit squeaky. Dwalin nodded to him. Kili gulped and went back into the house. Thorin gave Dwalin a questioning frown. Dwalin grinned at him, got up and began to pull five dummies into a random formation. He then hung targets on them.

Just then Kili returned with a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows slung against his back. Thorin raised his eyebrows.

"Dwalin what…" he began but Dwalin shushed him.

"Just watch," Dwalin said. Then he turned to Kili, and nodded. The dwarfling nodded back looking a bit nervous and went to stand in the centre of the yard. Thorin picked up Fili and went to sit on the steps.

"Alright Kili," Dwalin said, "Go ahead." Kili nodded.

Thorin saw him close his eyes for a few seconds and then snapped them open. Kili hands moved like a blur, snatching an arrow from the quiver, setting it and letting it fly towards a target. He spun gracefully about; his hands not faltering in their actions, every arrow striking true into the centre of each target. Dwalin tossed something into the air and Kili's black eyes caught the motion and before Thorin could blink an arrow struck through a little ball of cloth. Dwalin threw the remaining four balls in random directions and not once did Kili fail to strike it down.

Thorin's jaw dropped. It was seeing another Kili. A Kili that more beautiful yet dangerous. The bow and arrows in his hands seemed like a part of him. It was as if Kili was only been half a dwarf and now had been made whole. His footwork was like delicate dance steps and his movements flowed from one position to another seamlessly and effortlessly. Thorin felt his lips part into a disbelieving smile. The bow was not a Dwarf weapon traditionally but it was without a doubt, a Kili weapon.

The last cloth ball was shot down and Kili stood panting lightly in the yard. Thorin took a slow pan of the area, noting that his eyes were not deceiving him and that Kili had really shot true all his arrows. He then placed Fili down and strode towards Kili. He gave a frowning glace at Dwalin as he passed. He saw the fear reflected in Dwalin's eyes. He knew what it was there for. Dwalin was afraid that Thorin would not accept Kili's talent. Thorin laughed in himself. How could he not accept Kili's talent? Obviously the child was born to hold a bow. He stopped and placed his hands on his hips and looked down at Kili.

"Do you fancy this weapon?" he asked making his tone gruff. Kili nodded mutely, the same fear in Dwalin's eyes filled his dark ones.

"Do you want to continue it, despite it not being a Dwarf weapon?" Thorin asked narrowing his eyes. Kili nodded again mutely, his fingers tightening around the bow. Thorin frowned at him then broke into a smile.

"Well I should hope so. If you didn't master this talent of yours I would have been very disappointed," Thorin said, "You shoot very well."

"You are not disappointed in me?" Kili blurted out his face alight with surprise and happiness.

"Only that you didn't tell me sooner," Thorin said kneeling to take the dwarfling into his arms. He nuzzled into the boy's hair, "I am very proud of you, Kili. Really I am."

Kili hugged Thorin tightly around the neck and to Thorin's surprise laid a soft kiss against Thorin's cheek.

"Thank you," Kili whispered in his ear, then returned to rubbing his face against Thorin's beard. Thorin ruffled Kili's hair and looked at a grinning Fili, still holding his nose and a smiling Dwalin.

"What?" he asked after their expressions didn't change.

"Nothing at all, Dwalin said, "you two just look cute, that's all." Fili giggled beside Dwalin and nodded. Thorin glared at the two of them and then did a very un-Thorin-like thing. He stuck his tongue out at them. Dwalin's jaw dropped and Fili's eyes opened wide in shock. Pleased at the reaction, Thorin carried Kili back into the house to get something to drink. He didn't fail to notice that Fili and Dwalin stood in a yard for a long time before they joined them.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

A scream echoed in the forge. Thorin rushed over the Fili's side. Kili had Fili's hand in his own and was blowing furiously on his older brother's hand. The skin was an angry red. Thorin picked up the child bodily and carried him over to the water barrels. He grunted a bit under the child's weight. Well Fili was a child no longer at fifteen. He had even begun to sprout facial hair, warm golden fuzz on his face; much to Kili's jealousy. Thorin set Fili on the bench there and held his hand out. Fili was trying hard to not wince but tears filled his eyes as Thorin poured the cold water over the burns. Thorin didn't bother to ask why Fili had been so careless. He knew the reason. It was Fain's tenth death anniversary.

"Kili go and get the ointment," Thorin ordered. Kili nodded and with a last fearful look at the now swelling burns, ran off. The other dwarves also came and looked it over, hissed at the sight and gave various sorts of advice, before going back off to work. Thorin kept pouring the water on the burns until Kili came back. Fili had kept a grip on Thorin's shirt all the while.

At a nod, Kili opened the tub and Thorin carefully smeared the paste on Fili's hand. The boy made not a noise but Thorin felt his grip tighten. When he glanced at Fili's face, the dwarf's cheeks were stained with silent tears. Kili was looking worriedly from Fili's hand to his face.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kili asked as soon as Thorin was done with the medication. Thorin glared at him.

"Bandages?" he asked. Kili produced two rolls of cloth. Thorin took them. When he let go of Fili's hand, the hand began to shake almost uncontrollably. Kili reached out and held the hand steady while Thorin bandaged it. This times soft hisses escaped from Fili's pressed lips. Thorin sat up after he was done and draped an arm over Fili's shoulder. The boy stiffened for a second then leaned into Thorin's embrace. Thorin rested his head on the blond hair and discretely placed a kiss on the child's head. He felt a shiver pass through Fili and when the dwarf looked up at him; his eyes were bright with tears and a small smile on his face.

Thorin looked back at his hand and sighed.

"Maybe you should go home," he said. Fili shook his head stiffly.

"I don't think that is a good idea Uncle," Fili said in a low voice. Thorin shrugged, he knew that Dís took this day rather hard but he didn't realize that in her grief she made it so hard for her sons to be around her. It had been ten years after all. But he guessed that one never did get over something like that.

"All right. But don't push yourself more than you need to. Kili make sure he does not," Thorin ordered. Kili nodded with a grim smile on his face. Fili glanced at Kili then gave a desperate pleading look to Thorin. But Thorin also just smiled at him.

It proved to be a very entertaining evening watching Kili monitor Fili. The younger dwarf was sending his older brother slowly insane with his constant comments and protective measures. By the time it was closing hours, Fili had a frown on his face that could not seem to come out, and Kili had adopted a self righteous tone that Thorin supposed was his version of an authoritative tone.

The boys walked extra slowly on the way home. Thorin didn't rush them but let them get detoured as much as they wanted too. It was late when they got home. The windows were dark and the house looked ominous. Thorin and the children glanced at each other.

"I will see you boys tomorrow," Thorin said in a low voice. They nodded to him then took deep breaths and opened the door. Thorin watched them go inside and he turned to walk away. He took one last glance back and saw that Kili was holding Fili's good hand as the door closed. He prayed that the night would pass well for his nephews.

Thorin took a long time to fall asleep. His mind kept going back to the scene of Kili and Fili holding hands and going to into the house. He sighed and after much tossing and turning he finally fell in to a light doze. He was just dreaming that Kili and Fili were being swallowed whole by a door which was a large gaping mouth, when he woke to someone knocking at his door. He sprang out of bed and glanced out the window. It was early morning. He frowned and made his way down his hall, stumbling in the dark. He grabbed up a knife from the table and went to the door.

The knocking happened again, this time louder. He held the handle and with a breath yanked the door open. He stood there in shock staring at the two dwarves that were looking at him.

"Fili? Kili?" Thorin asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kili was crying softly while Fili held his hand. They were in their pajamas, bare headed and had bare feet.

"Kili had a bad dream," Fili said matter of factly. Thorin frowned at him. He could tell that something else happened.

"What about Dís?" Thorin asked, still a bit in shock and not wanting to believe this was happening.

"She's asleep," Fili said with a roll of his eyes, but his voice betrayed a deep ragged emotion. Thorin finally got to his senses and grabbed the two of them and pulled them inside.

He led them into the living room and got a fire going. Fili sat apart from and stared dully into the flames. Thorin sighed, wondering what really was going on. He took Kili into his lap and sat there cradling the dwarfling. Kili's sobs, died out to sniffles then slow steady breathing. Thorin looked down to see Kili's flushed sleeping face pressed against his chest.

"So what really happened?" Thorin asked. Fili didn't move from staring at the fire.

"We…we had a bit of fight. I was mad at how he was acting in the forge. He was still being oh so high and mighty when we got home," Fili said softly, " Mom was…was being herself like she always is on this day. And I...I could barely take anymore of anything." Fili paused then went on a much tighter voice, "I told Kili that…I told him that he could stop the act now. That I didn't need him to baby me anymore. He said he had to take care of me, since father isn't here." Fili swallowed hard. "I…I told him that he could never do that because he wasn't father. And could never be father." Fili buried his head in his hands and began to cry. "But I didn't mean anything bad. I swear. I don't want him to be father! I don't want him to be father because father went and died and left us alone. If Kili tried to be like father…if he went and died and left me alone…" The sobs came harder and Fili's body shook with his crying.

Thorin felt Kili stir in his arms. He looked to see Kili was awake and was crying silently. Kili slipped out his arms and ran over to Fili and hugged his brother. Fili gave a low moan and grabbed onto his younger brother and cried openly into his shoulder. Thorin turned away from the heart-rending scene. His heart was heavy and his chest was tight and pained from him holding back his own grief. He only looked back when he heard Fili's sobs begin to die down. Kili was making soothing noises and rubbing Fili's back. Thorin smiled a little at the scene.

He got up and came over to the both of them, and placed a hand on their backs. They were still cold.

"Alright you two," he said, "Let's get out of those cold clothes." The dwarfling looked up at his with tear stained faces.

"What are we going to wear then?" Kili asked. Thorin just smiled at him.

Thorin grinned at the sight of Fili and Kili in his old tunics. Kili's was dragging on the floor, while Fili's was reaching mid calf. They both looked at each then at him and burst out laughing. Thorin led them back to his bedroom.

"You two can sleep on the bed," Thorin said, "I sleep in the living room." The dwarves exchanged looks and then grabbed a hold of his hands and pulled him to the bed.

"We can all fit," Kili said confidently. Thorin looked at his small bed and shook his head.

"No we can't Kili," Thorin said, "It's too small." But they still tried to pull him.

"Please don't leave us alone," Fili said softly. Thorin looked into those grey blue eyes and those deep black eyes and gave up resisting.

They placed him to lie down first and fitted themselves snugly against his sides; Fili on his right and Kili on his left. Thorin wrapped his arms around them tightly so that they would not fall off.

Fili was fingering the neck on his tunic.

"Uncle Thorin," he asked softly, "You won't leave us right?" Thorin knew what he was asking.

"I don't intend to leave you two alone. But death comes to all of us. We never know when our time will be up," Thorin said.

He felt both their bodies shiver against his. He hugged them tighter.

"But I promise you, that even if death comes for me, I would fight him with all that I have to get back to you," Thorin said.

The dwarfling buried their heads into his chest.

"We would do the same," Fili said his voice heavy with tears.

"We won't ever leave you alone Uncle Thorin," Kili said his voice equally tearful, "We will always be at your side."

Thorin felt his throat get choked up. He leaned down and kissed their heads. They crawled up and kissed his cheeks. And with three sighs echoing in the room, they went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT.

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates. My laptop got sick and had to be sent to the doctor. But she is back now and ready to help me whip up the next next chapter for your reading pleasure. **

Kili stood at the moulds, checking to see if the metal inside was cool enough for him to take out and begin shaping. Thorin was watching him from under his usual gruff, serious expression. He never thought he would actually see this day. It seemed like only days before Kili had been a tiny dwarfling running around and calling him 'Uncle Thowin.' Now here he was, an older dwarfling about to do his first forging.

He was surprised that Kili had taken two moulds, but he didn't question it. Kili was always one to strike out at the unknown, always willing to try new and radical things. And more often than not, those new and radical things suited the dwarfling quite well. The fact that Kili was now a better archer than he was a swordsdwarf was proof of that.

Thorin watched from his seat on a table as Kili nodded to himself and then tilted the moulds to let the metal slide out. A soft clink of metal echoed in the forge. The other dwarves paused from their work and after seeing that the metal indeed was cool enough went back to their own works. Not like they were doing anything really. It was all a pretense on their part, trying to make it easier for Kili to forge, since having ten dwarves staring down your back while you forged would make anyone nervous.

Fili on the other hand didn't even bother to pretend. He sat beside Thorin, nervously playing with his wooden sword. Thorin reached down and ruffled Fili's hair. Fili smiled up at him and gave a soft shaky sigh. He knew what the sigh meant. Fili was afraid that Kili would mess up. Not that he doubted his younger brother's skill, but metal pieces that thin and small tended to warp easily under pressure. Thorin sliced the doubt that crept into his heart. Kili would do fine. He trusted in his nephew's strength of mind, heart and hand.

Kili placed the metal on the anvil and raised the hammer. There was a moment of deathly silence as the stroke fell. A loud, strong ring of metal against metal resonated in the air. The tension snapped and relief flowed all around as Kili continued to hammer the metal, seemingly oblivious to the world around him. The little dwarfling's face was a mask of sweat, single-minded intent and passion. Thorin could see by the look in Kili's eyes that whatever it was that Kili was making meant something to the child. And Kili was determined to bring his design into life.

"I'm done," said Kili softly whipping his forehead with the back of his hand. His black hair was sticking out wildly in all directions at he lifted the finished pieces and crossed the room to Thorin. Thorin stood and took them from the dwarfling and looked them over. It was two slim blades, shaped like a rough triangles.

"Throwing knives," Thorin said his voice a mix between impressed and unsure of what to make of the blades. Kili's nervous look became even more pronounced as the dwarfling nodded. Thorin felt a well of pride inside him; Kili had once again taken something that was so normal to them all and placed a bit of himself into it. For while most crafted blades for their first forging, it didn't surprise Thorin that Kili would craft _throwing knives_ for his.

Thorin ran a finger over the blades, and tested the blade edge. They were well made; not too much bumps along the blades and the edges were rounded and smoothed properly. He looked at Kili and narrowed his eyes. Kili looked like he was going to burst into tears. Then he smiled at the dwarfing.

"Well done," Thorin said. Kili burst into tears and grabbed Thorin about the leg. Thorin handed the blades to Fili and took Kili into his arms. While he rocked the crying dwarfling, Fili looked over the blades and nodded and passed it onto the others. They all commented that it was good and when Kili had calmed down, they all showed him how to put on his handles.

"Can we go to Bofur's?" Kili asked as Thorin closed up shop early as a reward for the occasion. Thorin nodded and Fili and Kili cheered and ran down the street. Thorin barely kept up with the boys weaving in and out of the people in the street mostly because he refused to be seen running after them. In the end he had to swallow his pride and jog to catch up. There were customers at Bofur's shop when they arrived. Kili and Fili called out for the toymaker and ran barreled into him as he emerged with a toy in one hand.

"What have we got here?" Bofur asked, hugging back hard, "Two dwarves trying to bowl me over. What is the occasion laddie?"

"I did my first forging today!" Kili yelled and held up his knives.

"Ohhh, did you now?" Bofur said taking them and giving them a squint over, "Throwing knives too, if I know my blades. Well made little one." Kili beamed with pride as he took them back.

"Well come inside," Bofur said, turning to lead them in, "If you stand there all day, you'll never get to see the new stuff we made or choose your gifts." Thorin grinned at the dwarflings dashed inside.

Thorin entered to see a human woman looking into the store from the window. He nodded to her and the woman nodded back, and then turned her gaze to something else. Thorin turned to see Bofur showing some toys to a human boy. Kili was there also talking away like normal, but the human child was getting annoyed at his apparent intrusion. Kili reached to take a toy and suddenly the child grabbed it before he did. Kili gave the child a look and then a shrug and reached for another. The child took it before Kili could reach it again. Kili gave the child a longer look then made as if to take another toy. The human child repeated the action. Kili's body stiffened and with a swift motion, Kili made an extremely rude gesture in Iglishmêk.

"Kili!" Thorin screamed at the dwarfling. Kili spun around with horror and surprise on his face. Thorin strode over to him, grabbed him by the back of his tunic and dragged him into a back room.

"What were you doing?" Thorin dropped his voice to low menacing growl, "How dare you use our language in front of those that are not your kind! You are never to do that again. Do you understand Kili?"

Kili's dark eyes pooled tears as the child nodded. Thorin held gazes with Kili until a lone tear trailed down the side of the dwarfling's cheek. Suddenly all his resolve crashed down and Thorin cupped Kili's face in his hands and wiped away his tear. But as he did, more tears came streaming down.

"Kili. Iglishmêk is a sacred language to us. It is a means to communicate without anyone knowing what we are saying. It is essential to our survival. You understand that right?" Thorin said his voice soft and gentle. Kili nodded. "So we can't use it in the open or else people can figure it out. Alright? I'm…I'm sorry I shouted at you. That was wrong of me. Forgive me?" Thorin gave Kili a half smile. Kili nodded and rushed into Thorin's arms.

"Forgive me?" Thorin heard him ask. Thorin planted a kiss on Kili's head.

"Yes I do," he replied. Then after a pause asked, "Who taught you that sign anyway." Kili body shaked as the child giggled.

"That's what Bifur does when he is angry." Kili said smugly. Thorin just sighed.

It was coming down to evening when Thorin got the boys home. Delicious smells were coming from the windows as they neared the house. The three stood in the street, breathing in deeply.

"Get in here will you?" Dís poked her head out of the window, "The food will grow cold is you stand there all night smelling the life out of it." Her voice was rough but her smile told her true feelings. Fili and Kili ran into the house. Thorin smiled at her.

"You too Thorin OakenShield," she said in a softer tone, than after a pause, "Thank you." Thorin shook his head.

"There is no thanks to be given sister," Thorin replied, "It was and is my pleasure." Dís smiled at him and pulled her head inside as Thorin went through the front door.

The meal was exceptional. And for the first time in years, genuine laughter and love rang through the house. Thorin felt more happy and content than he had felt for quite some time. These two dwarfling were fastly becoming the center of his life and with each smile, word and touch from them; their beating hearts were forming a rhythm for his own to follow. It was a dangerous position to be in. For Thorin knew the pain of loss and the torment that followed. If he lost Fili and Kili, he didn't know if he would be able to recover.

"Uncle Thorin," a soft voice called out to him as he stepped out the house to head on his way home. Thorin turned to see Kili behind him, holding his hands behind his back.

"What is it Kili?" Thorin asked. Kili took a breath and thrust out a box towards Thorin. It was a gift box from Bofur's shop. Thorin gave Kili a confused look and opened the box to see one of the Kili's throwing knives inside. He looked back at Kili who looked like he was going to faint.

"I…I wanted you to have one," Kili said, "As a thank you. To say…you know…I love you." The last words were said softer than the other but Thorin understood. He knelt in one knee and smiled at Kili.

"Thank you very much Kili," Thorin said, "I will keep it with me forever. I love you too." Kili gave a small strangled sound and grabbed Thorin about the neck. Thorin stood, lifting the child into his arms. They hugged there for a while, and then Kili gave Thorin one of his rare kisses on his cheek. Thorin smiled again and kissed Kili on his head.

"Will you…will you always be there to show me where to go and what to do?" Kili asked, his fingers playing with Thorin's beard.

"Not always," Thorin said, "But I will show you as far as you need to go and as much as you need to know. And after that, I will be there to watch you walk your own path and help you out when you need it."

Kili sat still in Thorin's arms for a while then nodded and said, "Good."


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT.

* * *

Thorin closed down the lid to the fire pits and gently placed the pieces that he had been working on inside a box. He gazed at the metal work fondly then closed the box lid down and slipped it into his tunic. He had been staying behind working late into the night trying to get these pieces done ever since Dís approached him a few weeks ago.

"_Fili is going to be twenty this year," she had said. _

_"I know," Thorin had replied, wondering why the sudden talk of Fili's age. _

_"He has also grown a very fine beard, mustache and hair," Dís had said looking a bit uncomfortable. Thorin had said nothing in reply waiting for her to get to the point. _

_"If Fain was here, he would have had to do Fili's braiding ceremony," Dís had said softly, "But he isn't. You are here Thorin. You have always been here for them, providing for them when I could not and even now when I can, you have not left them. I…I want you to do the braiding ceremony for Fili. If you are willing." _

_Thorin had felt his heart skip a beat and an unfamiliar feeling of nervousness washed over him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would be given the honor of performing a braiding ceremony for someone. He had nodded dumbly in response because he did not trust his voice to answer out loud. _

He had spent a lot of sleepless night trying to figure out what braiding styles would suit Fili. He had even taken to sketching out different designs. And when he began to insist that Fili and Kili go on ahead home without him so he would work late at the forge, he had gotten a good few strange looks from his nephews. But they had not pressed him for an explanation. But it was worth it now; the crafts were finished and ready to be used.

He walked home quickly, took a shower and then pulled out a chest from under his bed. He lifted it onto the mattress and sat before it for a second. Then with a deep breath he unlatched the lid and lifted it slowly open. A thousand memories flooded his mind as he gazed at the items inside; his father's faded gauntlet, Dís' first weaving, which she had hated and Frerin's first forging. Thorin fought down tears as he fingered his younger brother's small blade. He shook his head and dug under countless others memoirs of his life and finally found what he was looking for. He lifted the object and gently unwrapped it. A gold comb with diamond bristles shone up at him. The slender handle of the comb tapered down to a flat edge that opened out into another small comb. Thorin stroked the comb and the voice of his grandfather came back to him.

"I used this comb to loosen those tangles of your father's hair when he had to do his first braiding you know," Thror had laughed, "Never met a dwarf that could tangle his hair so badly. I want to give you this. When you have your own son and the ancient ritual needs to be fulfilled it would be my honor for you to use this."

But Thorin never had a son of his own and he had placed the comb at the bottom of his memory chest; thinking that he would never had need of it. But then Fili and Kili had come in to his life. And while they may not be his sons, the performing of the braiding ritual had passed to him. And now after many long tired years, his grandfather's comb had come to light again.

Thorin slipped the comb into his pocket and headed out to his sister's house. Dís opened the door at his knock. She grinned at him and nodded her head behind her. Thorin spotted Fili pacing behind Dís further down the hallway. He caught sight of Thorin and a panicked look crossed his face. He darted back into the kitchen. Thorin looked back at Dís.

"He's just nervous," Dís said smiled wider. Thorin grinned back at her.

"He is not the only one," Thorin said entering the house.

Dinner was a somewhat strained affair. Fili kept staring at his plate while Kili was staring facinatedly between Fili and Thorin, with a huge and mischievous smile on his face. Thorin smiled to himself as he gazed at Fili's now bushy beard, mustache and long golden hair. To Thorin he looked like a raw gold nugget buried in the earth, full of fire and beauty. Dís also kept throwing amused glances at Fili and Thorin.

"Don't forget to keep your beard clean while you eat tonight," Thorin said. Fili blushed at bright shade of red, nodded stiffly and bent his head further down. Kili grinned broader and slapped Fili on the back. Fili frowned at Kili, took a deep breath and went back to forcing his food down his throat.

After dinner Thorin went into the living room and sat down in one of Dís' arm chairs and pulled out his pipe. He needed to settle his nerves a bit before he began. The box and the comb pressed against his skin, making him smile as he pulled in the warm smoke into his mouth and blew it out. He could sense Fili's nervous and excited presence as the young dwarf came and sat in a chair not too far from him. Kili bounced in and sat in a chair in the corner with Dís standing behind him.

Suddenly Thorin got up with a sigh and knocked out his pipe. He pulled another chair and placed it opposite his own. He sat back in his chair and looked at Fili.

"Come here Fili," he said gruffly. Fili swallowed hard and came over to Thorin. Thorin looked him over from top to bottom, nodded once and told him to sit down in the chair. Fili sat down with a deep intake on breath and then raised his eyes to lock gazes with Thorin. Thorin held gazes with those strong grey eyes which were filled with tension and uncertainty, and then he smiled. Fili visible relaxed and gave a small nervous smile back to Thorin.

Thorin reached into his tunic and slipped out the wrapped comb. He shook the cloth free and when he did he heard Dís gasp. He and Fili turned to see her covering her moth with her hand. She shook her head and gestured for them to continue. But Thorin knew she remembered the comb. He gave a small smile as he turned back to Fili who was gazing with awe at the comb.

"This belonged to your great grandfather," Thorin said softy as he got up and went to stand behind Fili. He took Fili soft gold hair in his hand and began to run the diamond bristles through the tangles, "I was asked to use it for my son." He felt Fili's body tense at the words. Thorin continued to comb the hair into smooth streaks that looked like molten gold in his hands. Then he sat back in his chair facing Fili and flipped the comb over to use the smaller end.

"But I have no son of my own to use it on," Thorin said softly, "But I do not regret that. For I have you, Fili. And it makes me one of the happiest of dwarves that I have had this honor." The bristles ran through Fili's moustache and the hair hung soft and glowing against Fili's skin. But the glow was nothing compared to the one in Fili's eyes. The dwarf was taking deep silent breaths and his eyes spoke everything he did not say. Thorin gave him a small, somewhat shy smile then sat back in his chair with a scrutinizing look. Then with a soft grunt sat back up and took some hair in his fingers near Fili's left ear.

Fili's body went completely rigid as Thorin began the braiding. The silence in the house began to get deafening. Then Thorin reached the end of the braid and held the end with one hand while he reached in his tunic for the box. He flipped it open and the small silver braid claps shone bright in the candle light. Fili's eyes flickered to the pieces than back to Thorin. Thorin shrugged a little and took up one and clasped the end of the braid. He didn't look into Fili's eyes as he took hold of more hair but this time higher up the dwarf's head. He knew that if he saw the tears in Fili's eyes that maybe he would start crying too. He stood up to do this braid for it ran back along Fili's head and would drop behind his ear.

Fili was relaxed almost completely as the braiding continued. Thorin did the same braids on the other side of Fili's head and pulled some of the hair back to clasp it behind Fili's head. He sat back in his chair and nodded approvingly at his handiwork. Fili grinned back at him. Thorin suddenly frowned, not liking how Fili's mustache clashed with the neat braids that now framed his face. On an impulse he sat forward and began to braid down the sides of the mustache. Fili's eyes opened in surprise, then to Thorin's surprise he giggled. Thorin frowned at him.

"It tickles when your fingers brush against my skin," Fili whispered to him. Thorin gave a soft chuckle and went back to braiding. When he was done, two small braids hung, framing Fili's lips. Fili smiled as if testing out how the braids would feel. Then he broke into a dazzling smile. Thorin smiled back at him then nodded to him to let his family see him. At the gesture, Dís and Kili came over and gave noises to approval. Then Dís spoke some soft words to Fili and the nervous tension returned with full force.

Thorin frowned confused until Fili turned back to him and with a deep breath produced his own small comb from inside his tunic. Then he remembered. The last part of the ceremony was that Fili had to braid Thorin's hair. Fili sat back in front of Thorin and leaned forward. Their gazes caught and held for a few brief but long seconds then Fili pulled a bit of Thorin hair from by his neck and combed it out in slow long strokes. Then Fili began braiding, hesitantly at first then gain more confidence as he went on. He was trying to not pant hard in Thorin's face and his lips were pressed tightly together. Finally he was done and clasped the braid shut. Thorin got up and went to look in the mall mirror that Dís had. He smiled as he saw Fili's handiwork. He usually just wore one braid that hung from his neck along his chest. But now an identical braid hung from the other side of his neck. He turned this way and that, and then turned back to Fili.

"It looks good," Thorin said with a grin. Fili slumped forward in relief. Thorin strode up to him and held his shoulders. Fili looked up at his with glistening eyes. Words failed him at that moment. Instead he pulled Fili in an embrace. Fili hugged him back just as tightly and all that needed and desired to be said was spoken in that quite touch.

They pulled back and Dís and Kili got time to admire both their handiworks.

"Thank you Uncle Thorin," Fili said shyly. Thorin looked at him and in that moment made a decision. Fili in some ways would always be a dwarfling to Thorin. But Thorin saw beyond that. Fili was also something more. Something was that being shaped to be gazed upon and held up high for all to see and wonder at. So he said,

"Thorin. It's just Thorin now Fili."

Fili's eyes widened. A choking came from Kili. They both looked to see Kili slapping his chest furiously while Dís was rubbing his back. Fili and Thorin glanced at each other and began laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT.

* * *

"Thorin I am going to drop these off," Fili said. Thorin glanced up to see Fili holding a package under his arm and Kili was putting away his tools. Thorin had come to realize from early on that when Fili said "I" it usually meant that Kili was included. The last time he tried to make Kili stay back while Fili went to drop off his packages resulted in a horrified look from Kili and Fili saying that he would wait till Kili was done to drop the stuff off. But in truth he didn't mind that they went off together. He knew that Fili would not let Kili get into trouble. Plus they needed to start moving about on their own; he could not escort them everywhere and if fact he didn't mean to. They were both growing up and soon they would be choosing their own pathways in life. Thorin knew that Fili was thinking about getting a forge of his own, since Fili had been asking all sorts of questions about how to set up a forge and how much material does a good forge usually stock and was now very particular that his work kept to a certain standard. Thorin didn't think that Fili would have a problem with customers since the dwarf had a quite a following that asked for his work specifically. He remembered how excited Fili had been when a customer came and asked to speak to him directly for the first time and how his face had been glowing when the man had stayed for a while discussing the finer points about a piece that the man had wanted Fili to make himself. Seeing his nephew set off down the street with his first personalized metal work was very touching for Thorin, but of course he kept his emotions to himself.

Kili was planning to move with Fili when Fili opened his forge. Not that Thorin was surprised and Fili, Thorin thought, would have been hurt and offended if Kili didn't accompany him. They were inseparable those two; Fili was the gem and Kili was the facets that reflected the light. Each aspect could not be whole without the other. Not that Kili would be a burden to Fili at all in the area of forging. Kili possessed an uncanny dexterous ability with his fingers, able to carve these amazingly intricate patterns that ranged from broad beautiful swirls over blades to finer sceneries on a clip. As a result of his desire to produce these intricate works, Kili never forged a lot of pieces at one time. However everyone that every saw Kili's work, whether it be man or woman, would stand for while gaping then ask the price and then buy it. It was as if Kili wove spell over his pieces and if he was happened to speak to one of the potentials buyers, his smile and charm usually won them over and he got whatever price he asked for.

"Where are you heading too?" Thorin asked. He usually asked for Dís' peace of mind. She didn't like the idea of her two babies running off into the Blue Mountains all by themselves. And since they had begun to go off on their own, she had begun to drop by the Forge unexpectedly to find out how they were or where they went off too.

"To Tullmans," Fili replied. Thorin quickly ran the route in his head and then nodded to the two dwarves.

"So you two won't be back here till after lunch. Never mind about coming back to the forge, just head home after. That route is not the longest but it isn't easy walking either," Thorin said, "Oh by the way. Drop something off to Bofur for me will you?" Fili nodded and waited till Thorin handed him a small slim package.

"Well go on, Thorin said when he realized that they were waiting for him to send them off officially.

"Alright. See you later Thorin," Fili replied.

"Bye Uncle Thorin," Kili replied with wistfulness in his voice. Thorin smiled to himself when he heard Fili muttered to Kili and Kili's reply.

"You just have to wait about two more years Kee. Then you will get to call him Thorin too. Cheer up alright."

"Two years Fee! Two years is too long!"

The day passed by slowly for Thorin. The forge work seemed almost endless. Thorin convinced himself that it was only because he didn't have as much lunch as he usually did and not because he was missing his two nephews terribly. The evening finally began to fall into shadow and Thorin and the other dwarves finished up their works and began to leave one by one. As a rule Thorin left last, checking all the pits and shutters before he left to head for home. He was just pulling the doorknob of the back door to make sure it was indeed locked when he heard voice from the front of the forge followed by barely suppressed giggles.

'That sounds like Kili,' Thorin thought, 'But what are they doing here?" As he made his way to the front portion he heard a loud crash and more giggles. A voice echoed back to him.

"Come on laddie. You can't really be that bad. You hardly had any ale at all." Thorin froze at the word 'ale'. _Ale_. Heaven help them if they had really been drinking. He closed his eyes, suddenly unwilling to go on and see what waited for him in the front of his forge.

"Are you sure your Uncle is still here laddie?," It was Bofur's voice, "I don't see anyone. Thorin? Thorin?"

Thorin sighed. Now he would have to go. He came out from the back room, walking slowly as if he expected as ambush. He spotted Bofur's hat before he saw anyone else.

"Thorin? Thorin?" he head Kili mimic Bofur's voice then burst out into more giggles. Thorin sighed harder and tried to whimper is despair when he came upon his nephews. Kili was sitting next to Fili who was lying groaning on the floor. Kili's face was red as a cherry and his smile was too bright and lopsided to be normal. He was drunk. Most definitely drunk.

"Look Uncle Thorin," Kili pointed at Fili, "Fili is sick!" He then burst out into outrageous laughter at some private joke that was embedded in his previous statement. Fili groaned louder and turned enough to punch Kili several time on the leg.

"Shut up!" Fili hissed at him, "Or I will make you!" The following groan did nothing to make his threat seem plausible.

Thorin leaned back against a table and placed a hand across his forehead. He rubbed it hard several times before he looked at Bofur. The dwarf was wearing a look that was a mix between sheepish, amused and ashamed.

"Perhaps you can enlighten me as to what happened?" Thorin growled at Bofur. Bofur winced at the tone and after taking a deep breath told Thorin the whole story.

Apparently Fili and Kili went to Tullmans first and dropped off their package. There was no knowing of how many detours they took before they arrived and on their way back. But it was already after lunch when they arrived at Bofur's. Thorin was glad that they remembered to drop off his package at least. They had stayed talking and helping Bofur out in the shop for a while then Bofur decided to repay them by taking them for a late lunch. He had taken them to his cousin Bombur's tavern.

At this point Thorin buried his head into his hand. He didn't really want to hear the rest because he had a feeling that he knew what was going to be the rest of the story. They had eaten there, Bofur continued, and then some dwarves began to make fun of Fili and Kili. Fili didn't care too much about it but Kili got angry. The dwarves challenged Kili to a drinking contest. Thorin groaned. Before Bofur could stop Kili the dwarfling had snatched up the biggest tankard it had and had started drinking. He drowned it quite quickly to Bofur's surprise. Nothing seemed to be wrong with Kili after but then the dwarfling had begun giggling uncontrollably. Fili, apparently not wanting to be out done by his brother, had grabbed a tankard himself and also drank all of the contents. But instead of giggling, he had begun to groan right after. The challenging dwarves had gotten angry because not only did Fili and Kili drink most of their ale, they also did it in record time for dwarflings of their size and age. When they had tried to rough up the dwarflings, Fili had gloriously vomited on their boots. Kili had burst out into more giggles at the sight and Bofur had taken the moment of confusing to grab the two and drag them out the tavern.

"Kili's giggling ended up leading them to us when they got over the vomit," Bofur said his amusement showing more and more as the story went on, "They would have caught us for sure."

"How did you get away?" Thorin asked his voice thick with suppressed emotions of anger and disbelief.

"I helped them" a soft voice answered. Thorin's head jerked up to see a dwarf he didn't notice before. He frowned unwilling to believe that someone had been standing there all the while and he hadn't noticed. But when he saw who it was he didn't feel so bad.

Nori, master thief and spy among dwarves stood silently in the corner.

"I saw them running and decided to take pity on them," Nori said smiling, "After all I could not let the two nephews of Thorin Oakenshield get beat up like a couple of bums in the street, now could I?"

Thorin frowned then nodded tiredly, "I guess not." Then he smiled grimly at Nori and bowed his head to him, "I thank you for your services."

"A favor for a favor," Nori grinned back. Thorin frowned harder this time.

"And what favor will you ask?" Thorin said his voice low and soft.

"Oh cheer up," Nori said brightly, "I am not going to ask you now. And don't worry Thorin Oakenshield. I won't ever ask a favor of you that will tarnish your honor. Believe it or not, I have honor of my own you know."

Thorin's frown melted off his face. "I never said that you didn't, Nori. I know of your skill and your mentioned and unmentioned help given to our race. I know that you have you your honor. Even if it is a bit different from mine."

Nori laughed at Thorin's words but the laugh was clearer. "Well said, King under the Mountain. Well said indeed. The honor of my kind is rather different from those of the royal line, but so necessary, isn't it?"

Thorin laughed back at him, "Indeed it is my friend. Indeed it is."

"Friend is it?" Nori said his voice suddenly soft, "You sure you didn't just make a slip of the tongue?"

"I don't make slips of the tongue," Thorin said. Nori stared at him for a while then stuck out his hand.

"Well then Thorin, I hope you know what you just got yourself into," Nori said with a gleam in his eye. Thorin took the hand and gripped it tight.

"I hope you know what you got yourself into," Thorin replied. Nori gave him a mischievous grin.

"I will make it my business to find out." Nori said.

Thorin suppressed a shiver at the words then turned back to face his nephews. He was just working out the beginnings of a plan to sober them up when the door to the forge slammed open.

"Thorin!" Dís' voice rang out, "Have you seen Fili and Kili? They are not home yet! I fear…" Before Thorin could make a move to hide the two dwarflings Dís came upon them. Her voice died out in her throat and her face grew hard and harsh. She seemed frozen.

"Dís," Thorin began his voice soothing. She glanced once and him and all three dwarves stepped back. She took a deep breath and with two steps reached where her sons were sitting. Fili and Kili immediately shut up when they saw her. Thorin saw the fear written on their faces as she reached down to grab hold of them.

"Uncle Thorin!" Kili screamed as Dís grabbed a handful of his dark hair. Fili whimpered as Dís grabbed his hair with her other and hand began dragging them out the forge. No one said a word until Dís disappeared with two screaming and groaning dwarflings. Then Bofur cleared this throat.

"Well, I will be heading back to my shop now," he said and ran out the door. Thorin looked to see what Nori had to say but the dwarf was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh that seemed to echo in the forge, Thorin exited the forge himself and began to head home.

Thorin walked half the way to his house then stopped. HE could not make himself abandon Fili and Kili. In a weird way he felt responsible for them since he was the one that convinced Dís that they were old enough now to be left to their own devices. With a sigh and deep breath to stabilize himself to face Dís, he set off to rescue his nephews.

When he got to her house, it was dark and the door was slightly ajar. He gingerly pushed it open and slipped inside. It was strangely silent. He was expecting some kind of noise; maybe screams and begs for mercy. But there was nothing. He began to walk through the house towards the back and then he heard it. The sounds of water that was followed by whimpering and sobs.

"Now say it again," he heard Dís say, "I will never drink again without Mother's permission."

Thorin stopped in shock as he heard two trembling voices repeat the line,

"I will never drink again without Mother's permission."

"Your voices are still shaking," Dís said in a dangerously calm voice, "you are not yet sober. Say it again for me now. I will never drink without Mother's permission." Thorin heard the sound of water pouring again. He slipped quietly up to the room and peeked around the door.

Fili and Kili was sitting on the bathroom floor, stark naked and facing each other. Their arms were wrapped around their bodies and their hair was loose and soaking. Dís was sitting on a chair and beside her was a bucket with ice blocks melting in some water. She was dipping a cup into the ice cold water and pouring it over their heads. Fili looked like he was going to pass out and Kili's lips were turning blue. They were going to be very sick if this continued.

"Dís," Thorin said coming into the bathroom. Dís turned to face him and Thorin forced himself not to take a step back. 'This is your baby sister," he reasoned with himself, 'She should not scare like this.'

He came over to her slowly and reached to take the cup from her hands. She snarled at him. HE frowned at her refusing to give an inch.

"They will get sick if you continue," Thorin said softly but firmly, "Give me the cup and go and take a walk. I will tend to them. Dís…please." Dis glared at him and then glanced at Fili and Kili. The dwarfling automatically said,

"I will never drink without Mother's permission."

Thorin didn't know if to be horrified or impressed. She then slammed the cup into his hands and stormed out the house. Thorin didn't move till he heard the door slam shut. He then sighed and looked down at his nephew. Fili and Kili looked at him and when they realized their mother was gone, they burst into soft sobs of relief. Thorin's heart melted and he patted their heads.

"Stay here," he said gently, "I will be back soon."

He went and put the kettles on to boil and when they were hot enough, he mixed the water with the ice water until it was a nice steaming mix. Then he sat down in the chair and began pouring the hot water over them. He tried hard to ignore the further sobs of relief.

"I am sorry," Kili said through chattering teeth. Thorin was about to answer when he realized that Kili was talking to Fili.

"You idiot. Did you really think I would let you get in trouble alone?" Fili replied back sounding drowsy.

Thorin rolled his eyes but inside he was weirdly proud of his nephew for looking out for his younger brother.

"I hope that you two have learnt important lessons from this experience," Thorin said.

Kili and Fili groaned and replied in unison, "Never drink without Mother's permission!"

Thorin smiled and said, "Yes. That should sum it up."


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Thorin glanced over at his nephews working hard at their respective anvils. Fili was bent over his metal; peering down hard at it as if he was trying to make the metal form into the pattern he was seeing his mind by sheer force of will. Kili on the other hand was standing beside the moulds looking as if he was going to burst into tears. Thorin was confused as to why the young dwarf was looking like that. Ever since Kili had entered the Forge he had been unusually silent and all attempts as trying to make him smile just ended up in making his mouth turn more and more upside down. In the end everyone just left him to whatever misery was brewing in his mind.

When lunch arrived, there was a visible relief on the faces of the dwarves as they left the forge in search of food. Kili's mood was affecting all of them. Thorin led the two to the back room, where they normally had lunch together. Fili plopped down next to the brooding Kili and began eating with gusto. Thorin frowned at bit at the abnormal behaviour of Fili and at the slow and half- dead way that Kili was poking at his food. With a loud sigh, he threw his hands up with exasperation.

"Will someone just tell me what is going on?" Thorin said his voice thick and harsh, "Or do I have to sit and here and bear through this brooding of Kili's for the rest of the day?" The two dwarflings looked at each other and then back to their plates. Thorin growled and pushed aside his plate.

"Kili, look at me," Thorin said in a soft low voice. Kili stopped poking his food and looked in Thorin's eyes. Thorin read in that instant a deep seated fear and shame in those dark pools.

"Today is the day that you have been waiting for, for so long Kili," Thorin said, "Will you not tell me what troubles you?" The dwarfling swallowed hard then said in a soft sad voice.

"I am not a real dwarf." Thorin sat in shock. His heart felt cold and his mind spun in a thousand directions at one time then came back to Kili statement.

"What do mean you are not a real dwarf?" Thorin shouted, leaping up from his chair, "Who told you this! Tell me right now! You? Not a real dwarf!"

"No one told me that!" Kili shouted back his voice full of tears, "I realized it all by myself! I …I am not like you! Or Fili! I… I don't have a beard!"

Thorin sat back down in his chair and stared at his nephew. The dwarfling flung his arms on the table and buried his head in them. Thorin didn't know if to laugh or scream in frustration. Instead he spoke softly to Kili.

"Kili, not having a beard at this age does not mean you are not a dwarf. Some dwarves get their beards late in life." Kili snapped his head up to look at Thorin. Tears were brimming in his eyes and his lips trembled.

"Really?" he said back angrily, "Who else but me has a late beard? Who else!" His voice went shrill at the last words.

A handsome beautiful face swept in Thorin's mind. Thorin felt his chest grow tight from long held back emotion and he didn't realize that his eyes had filled with tears until he blinked and felt the hot moisture trail down his cheek. He saw both Fili and Kili sat up straight and look at him in awe and fear.

"Frerin," Thorin whispered. They both looked at each other and then back at him.

"Who is Frerin?" Fili asked softly. Thorin took a shuddering breath and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Your mother never told you?" Thorin asked blinking back the mist that the tears had brought to his eyes. They both shook their heads. Thorin took another breath and fought down another wave of emotion.

"Frerin was your uncle. He… He was my younger brother. He had a handsome yet beautiful face. And a mouth that was always quick to smile and laugh. He too had a scant beard for some years. He was much teased by the other dwarves but well, when he finally grew it he rubbed it in all their faces. Literally." Thorin smiled at the memory.

"What happened to him?" Kili asked. Thorin felt his smile drop away. He closed his eyes as if trying to block out the sounds of war from his mind and the sight of his brother lying among the dead.

"He was lost," Thorin heard his voice break, "He died in the Battle of Azanulbizar, beneath the East Gate of Khazad-dûm in a wood near the Mirrormere. When I found him it was as if the light had rushed out of my life. I avenged my grandfather, I fought for my father. But for my brother…my beautiful brother… there was nothing I could do." Thorin bent his head into his hands and fought the tide of tears that threatened to overwhelm him.

Suddenly he felt two small hands rest on either side of his back and cheeks pressed into either shoulder. Then softly small hands rubbed up and down either of his forearms. It was then that he let the tears out while his nephews held his wracking body between their own small ones.

The rest of the day passed in a settled silence. The cheerful air of Kili still had not returned but the atmosphere was definitely improved. Thorin strangely felt no shame for crying in front of his nephews. It felt weird but for some reason, as much as they leaned on him, he found that he also leaned on them.

"I will meet you in a while," Thorin said as he sent the dwarfling home when the evening had come. Fili grinned and nodded while Kili suddenly began to look nervous. He nodded back stiffly and ran off.

"He's just nervous," Fili said grinning broader at his little brother retreating figure, "See you later Thorin." Then he ran off behind Kili. Thorin grinned and swallowed his own butterflies as he made his way home.

A few minutes later Thorin arrived at Dís' house. He stood at the door and brushed back his hair and clothes. Then he laughed to himself. 'I am supposed to be better at doing this, not more nervous," Thorin chided himself. Then he knocked on the door. Fili opened grinning.

"Come on in," Fili said with voice full of amusement, "Mother is trying to calm down Kili. He is hyper ventilating in our room." Thorin sighed and stepped into the house.

Dís? Kili?" he called out , "I'm here." There was a squeaky sound coming from Kili's and Fili's bedroom. Dís poked her head out from the doorway. She flashed him a tired grin.

"We'll be right there Thorin," she said and ducked back into the room. Moment later she and Kili came out and they all went to eat dinner. Throughout the dinner, Kili was fidgeting in his chair and trying to look interested in his meal. Thorin was trying to ignore the panicked looks that Kili was throwing at him and enjoy his food. Fili was wearing a huge grin and was occasionally poking Kili in the ribs while Dís was trying to do what Thorin was doing. Finally the tortured meal was over and Thorin thanked Dis for the food and retreated into the living room and sat in a chair.

When he saw Kili come into the room behind him, wringing his slender hands, Thorin had pity on the dwarfling and decided not to drag out the ceremony any longer. He smiled at his younger nephew and pulled a chair to face his.

"Come Kili," He said softly, "Come and sit." Kili gulped audibly and sat ramrod straight in the chair. Fili and Dís went to sit in the spot where she and Kili had sat two years earlier.

Thorin got up and with some effort undid the tie in Kili's hair. For some strange reason the dwarfling's dark strands had gotten tangled into the cloth tie itself. The he slipped out the golden comb with it shining diamond bristles and began to slide it through the tangles.

"Kili my youngest heir," Thorin murmured to Kili, "I know that often you have felt that you are different. And often that thought has brought you sorrow. But it should not." He felt Kili tense under his touch. Kili hair now lay like glistening silk. Thorin took some hair in his hands and began to plait a loose but sturdy plait along Kili's head. He let it hang for a bit while he did the other side. Long had he debated what to do with Kili's hair and had decided on this design. The plaits would keep the hair out of his face for Kili needed to have no distraction when he shot his arrows. And yet the design would still hold under the strain of fierce battle. Once the other plait was done he reached into his tunic and drew out the box with the clips he had forged for Kili. He slipped out a broad one and clipped the two plaits together. Then with the rest of the hair of the plaits he plaited one plait right now the middle. Then he sat in the chair and faced Kili.

Kili's eyes were bright and filled with anxiety. Thorin reached up and with the comb brushed down Kili's hair so that his forehead was draped with smooth dark locks. While he was combing and arranging them to his liking he spoke softly so that only Kili could hear him.

"Mahal has blessed me with you Kili. You are different. And you are special to me. You are like the gem that one finds and sets in a wreath of gold and lays it near his heart." He paused and looked with a critical eye then went back to combing. "And though the sun may grow dark and the sky be robbed of stars. Even if the mountains be laid as rubble and all you dreams die and your fears come to life. I want you to never doubt my love for you. For I love you Kili."

Thorin finished with the style and dropped his hands into his lap. When he looked up at Kili, the dwarfling's eyes were like shining gems in the light. With a strangled cry he leapt forward and threw his arms around Thorin. Thorin held him tightly.

"Thank you Uncle Thorin," Kili whispered.

"It's just Thorin now," Thorin whispered back. Kili squeezed him tighter then pulled back with a breath.

"My turn now," he said softly and pulled out his own comb. He got up and slipped behind Thorin. Thorin felt Kili's finger deftly comb out a bit of hair and before he knew it Kili announced that he was done.

Thorin then got up and went to the mirror. He turned his head to see an almost hidden plait set into his own dark hair. He turned to Kili and smiled at him.

"I like it," Thorin said. Kili threw his hands up the air and shouted yay! Fili got up from the floor and slapped Kili on the back hard enough for the younger dwarf to rocket forward a bit. A mini wrestling match ensued while Thorin laughed and Dís shook her head.


	18. Chapter 18: Part One

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

**This was supposed to be one chapter but the story seems to be going a lot longer than i planned. So i had to split it up. **

* * *

Thorin placed the blade that he had just done beating out and shaping into the trough of water and bore the steam that hissed into his face. The other dwarves in the forge worked and sang softly at their various tasks. The forge was quiet today since Fili and Kili had gone out to deliver various packages. The young dwarves had begun to feel the confines of the anvil and hammer and Thorin had let them head out to get some air and work off their restlessness. He knew that they would most likely take the round about ways to their destinations so that they could explore the winding streets of the Blue Mountains to its fullest and then stop off at Bofur's, then stop to chat with Dwalin and mostly likely hit the tavern where Bombur was working Tavern (discretely of course) when they felt hungry. He didn't mind that they explored their home, but he hoped against hope that they would not get into trouble. But that hope was more likely to be unfulfilled.

Thorin pulled the blade out and was looking over the metalwork when the front door slammed open. Thorin looked up to see a panting dwarf standing in the doorway.

"Who is Thorin? I need to speak to Thorin!" the dwarf shouted frantically. Thorin felt a tremor of fear wash over him at the shrill panic of the dwarf's voice. He put the sword down and strode towards the dwarf.

"I am Thorin. What do you want? What's going on?" Thorin asked gruffly, trying to hide the worry in his voice. The dwarf looked at him.

"A dwarf called Nori said to call you. He said that your nephews had a bit of…trouble," Thorin noted the pause before the word 'trouble.' He felt a nasty sinking feeling begin to grow in his stomach. _What happened to Fili and Kili?_

"He asked me to come and call you right away. Said the boys need you," The dwarf finished. Thorin had already made up his mind to head over to Oin's the moment the dwarf said 'trouble' so he hardly heard the last part of the dawrf's message. Thorin laid the sword aside and pointed to a random dwarf in the forge.

"You are in charge," Thorin said his voice thick and harsh. He then nodded to the dwarf and they both dashed out the door. Thorin tried not to think about what the reason was that Oin called him but his mind was already dredging up all the worst case scenarios. When his paranoid imagination conjured up the still forms of Kili and Fili, his heart clenched painfully and he stumbled. He shook his head to clear the terrible scene and had to run harder to catch up with his deft dwarf guide. It wasn't long before the dwarf brought him to Oin's door. With a nod the dwarf ran off leaving Thorin standing with his stomach fluttering with nerves. Thorin hesitated before knocking on Oin's door.

"Coming," a voice called from the inside. Thorin almost collapsed with relief. The voice did not sound panicked or sad. So that meant that all was well. But then Oin was a healer and healers never let out how they feel in their voice. Thorin's paranoia began to return as the door opened the reveal Oin wiping his hands in a cloth.

"Oh Thorin," Oin said conversationally, "Come on in. The boys are in the back room. Go ahead. You can see them now."

"What happened Oin?" Thorin asked as he entered and began to walk towards the back room, "What is wrong with Kili and Fili?"

Oin closed the door behind him and was following Thorin.

"Oh nothing is wrong with Kili," Oin said a bit too cheerfully, "But Fili…well…"

Thorin reached the room and paused. He looked back at Oin and frowned.

"What is wrong with Fili?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. Oin let the sadness and worry cross his face briefly then he smiled and nodded towards the door.

"Go in and see them," Oin said. Thorin swallowed the sick feeling in his throat, opened the door and went inside.

"Uncle Thorin!" Kili screamed and launched himself into Thorin's arms. Thorin swung the dwarf up into his arms grunting against the weight of his nephew. Kili threw his arms around Thorin and buried his head in Thorin's neck. Thorin held the dwarfling tight as Kili began crying softly into his shoulder. He rubbed Kili's back gently as he made his way over to the small heavily covered figure lying on a cot at the other end of the room.

"It's all my fault," Kili muttered brokenly, "It's all my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen Uncle Thorin. I really didn't…" His voice dissolved into tears again. Thorin shushed Kili softly and continued rubbing his back as he shifted to the side so he could see around Kili's body.

He felt the heat flash out of his body and was replaced by a cold deadly feeling that ran from his heart and spread over his entire body. Thorin felt like he had turned to ice in that one moment that he laid his eyes on Fili's still form. His elder nephews face was swollen grotesquely on the right side. The shiny taunt skin was bruised a sick shade of dark blue. A thin trickle of blood trailed from the swollen lips down the dwarfling's chin. A long thin cut ran across Fili forehead. Thorin gritted his teeth; he knew a knife cut when he saw one. Someone had laid a blade on his nephew. Thorin sat on the floor beside Fili's bed with Kili still in his arms.

"Kili?" he asked.

"Yes," Kili replied brokenly.

"I want you to tell me what happened. And do not, for Mahal's sake, leave anything out," Thorin said quietly. He felt Kili swallow hard.

"We dropped off a few packages and then we became hungry," Kili began, "We left the ones we still had to drop off at Bofur's and went to Bombur's for lunch. We didn't drink I swear." Kili paused. Thorin smiled a grim smile and patted his nephew on the back to show that he would not sell them out to Dís.

"There were some men there were making jokes at us and I made some funny comments back at them. Fili wasn't say anything much, he was just chuckling at what I was saying and maybe making a few comments. But threw this one man that kept making very mean jokes about our height and lineages. I was getting mad but I didn't want to start a fight. Then he man said…" Here Kili paused and a chocked sob escaped his throat.

Thorin slipped Kili out of his arms and sat him down to face him. He held Kili's shoulders gently and said softly,

"What did he say?"

"He said…." Kili's voice began to grow heavy with tears, then the words came rushing out of him, "He said I was an elf bastard child. And that…and that…my mother had gone off in the woods one day and played with some elf-sire and that's why I look like this. And that…and that…her whole family was probably ashamed of me and disappointed in her since I don't look like dwarves as supposed to look!" Kili's voice ended in a wail and he slumped forward. Thorin grabbed hold of him and pulled him back into his arms. He rocked the dwarfling there until Kili's tears began to subside. The coldness in him had begun to turn into a deep smoldering heat. Kili wiped his tears with his hands and continued.

"I think we were too shocked to answer and maybe the people around said something that we didn't hear because the man got up a bit hurriedly and left the tavern. Then I saw Fili spring up from beside and run outside after the man. I had such a bad feeling, Uncle Thorin. I ran after him and when I got outside, Fili had tackled the man and had him on the floor and was punching him so hard I could feel the sound of the blows. But the man was bigger than he was and he flipped Fili back and when Fili hit the floor the man kicked him in the face. Then he…" Kili swallowed the sob, "He began to hit Fili. Then I saw blood and the knife and I tried… I tried to stop him but he…I couldn't…I…I couldn't stop him from hurting Fili. Fili was screaming in pain and anger and…he tried to fight and tried to get away but…but…"

Kili took a shuddering breath. "I think someone pulled the man off and I grabbed Fili and began to drag him away. He was so heavy and his clothes were slick with blood and his face… his face was all… I didn't know what to do. Then this dwarf slipped up beside me and picked up Fili and told me to follow him. He brought me here and he told me he would send for you."

"Aye. What the lad says is true," Oin's voice broke in, "Nori showed up with the two of them and told me who they were and sent that dwarf to get you." Thorin looked at Oin and nodded.

"I will have to thank him when I see him again," Thorin said while softly caressing Kili's hair. Kili had seemed to collapse onto Thorin after he had told the story and his crying had calmed down into hicks and his body shook as if he was cold.

"Kili," Thorin pressed his cheek on Kili's head, "This was not your fault. You did your best to help your brother. I proud of both you and him for standing up for your family. That is what family does for each other. Do not let what that man say hurt you. The words of men like him mean nothing." Thorin felt Kili nod into his chest. Thorin turned back to Oin.

"How bad is Fili?" he asked. Oin sighed.

"Aside from the swelling and that cut on his face, he has some nasty bruised along his ribs and his back. That man apparently not only cuffed him but also kicked the child!" Oin let his voice betray his anger for a second then he went back to his healer's voice, "There were numerous small knife cuts. Kili also had some from where he apparently tried to help Fili and the man lashed out at him with the knife."

Thorin hugged Kili tighter ad felt his nephew grip his tunic in return.

"I want to see the wound if that is alright?" Thorin asked Oin. Oin sighed harder and nodded. He came across and pulled the covers away from Fili's body. Thorin gazed down at the blue black bruises and the thin red slashes that formed as crazy sick pattern over Fili's cream skin. He gazed till every cut and discoloration on Fili's body was etched in his mind and the anger and pain that he felt fed into the heat that was building inside him, like a well tended forge pit. He didn't realize that he was clenching his jaw till Oin covered Fili's body and Thorin's jaw relaxed. Thorin lifted Kili's face to look at him.

"I want you to do something for me Kili," he asked, the heat inside was starting to become almost uncontrollable, but Thorin held it back and stroked the deep fire. Kili looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"I want you go and fetch your mother and bring her here. Can you do that?" Thorin asked. Kili nodded again.

"Go now," Thorin said and Kili hesitated for a second then reached up and kissed Thorin's cheek and then left the room. Thorin remained on the floor and turned his gaze back to his darling unconscious nephew.

"What are you planning to do?" Oin asked with a resigned voice. Thorin smiled a slow cruel but perversely gleeful smile.

"I am going to hunt down that man," Thorin said.


	19. Chapter 18: Part Two

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT.

* * *

Thorin stood in front his door calmly re-checking himself to make sure he took everything. The image of Fili's broken and bruised body was ever present in his mind and the deep fire that he had been stroking was now ready to be used. It burned in his chest so fiercely that he had to remind himself to breathe at times. There was a knock on the door and for a second he almost hurled his throwing axe at it, but he checked himself and went to see who it was. As he opened the door, Nori strode in and then turned to face him. The master spy looked him up and down and said softly.

"If you are going to hunt that man, I know where he is." Nori voice held a nasty darkness to it that even made Thorin's own fire balk for a bit. Then it was back in full force.

"I am going to hunt him," Thorin said going back to making sure that his seven knives were in place and that his sword was sharp. His oaken shield was strapped along his lower back and under his clothes he wore a light vest of mithril. That man had no chance against him. Once he was satisfied, Thorin looked at Nori. The two dwarves locked gazes and each read into the other's dark thoughts and understood each other far better than they ever had thought possible.

Thorin knew that Nori would do what he could to make than man pay; even to the taking of the man's life but that right was not his to take. So he had helped in his own way. Thorin would have never found the man, so Nori did it for him. Nori considered his loved ones like precious gems to be kept safe. Ever since Thorin had called Nori his friend, Thorin and his own had been added to that list. Now that man had hurt the only treasures that Nori ever really cared about no matter how many thing he stole.

Nori knew now the depth of love that Thorin had for his nephews. Of the pain that he suffered to see them hurt after all he tried to keep them safe. He knew that Thorin was not out to do a simple beating. That man's life was forfeit the moment the first blow landed on Fili's body. Nori knew that every cut and bruise was etched in Thorin's mind and that the man was going to account for each one.

"Will you show me the way?" Thorin asked his voice low and harsh. Nori nodded and opened the door.

"Follow me," he said.

They strode through the streets with single minded intent. Men, dwarves and other races alike simply parted before them. The people around him were like shadows in a mist to Thorin. His eyes only longed to rest upon the man that had dared to hurt his Kili and so brutally wound his Fili. Suddenly he was aware of someone falling into step beside him. He glanced to his right to see Dwalin in full battle gear as well striding beside him with his head held high and his face grim.

"Dwalin," Thorin acknowledged. He had a brief thought about telling Dwalin to go back but when Dwalin looked at Thorin and nodded to him, Thorin discarded the thought. Dwalin had also practically grown up Kili and Fili, he deserved to be here. Nori was leading them to more seedy part of the Blue Mountains. The people here did not part before the three dwarves and their going was slower now, picking their way through the smelly crowds and rotting wood stalls.

Suddenly Nori stopped and slipped into a small side alley. Thorin and Dwalin followed him. Nori lounged against the wall.

"He's right ahead of us. A tall sour looking fellow with dirty blond hair. Do you see him?" Nori asked. Thorin ducked his head out and looked around. Then he saw the man standing with a few other men; laughing with an ale mug in his hand. Thorin allowed himself a grin.

"I see him," Thorin said turning back to Nori. Nori nodded and began to head back down the street.

"You are leaving before the fight starts?" Dwalin asked, not bothering to keep the contempt out of his voice. Nori laughed and patted Dwalin on the shoulder.

"I have other affairs to take care of great warrior. I did my part in this drama. You and your King need to go and get your business done," Nori said lightly and before Dwalin could reply Nori was already gone. Dwalin snorted in disgust. Thorin placed a hand on Dwalin's shoulder.

"Don't judge him so harshly. He fights for me and my own in his own way," Thorin said, "And he is right. He did what he told me he would do. Come brother, let us go and demand justice." Dwalin smiled a dark smile as Thorin led the way back out into the street.

When Thorin and Dwalin began walking toward the man, the street suddenly fell silent. It was as if all present knew that something was about to happen. The group along seemed oblivious to the silence and continued to talk and joke around.

Thorin took deep steady breaths and began to feed the fire through his veins. With each breath his senses began to heighten. He could smell the faint scents in the air and his ears picked up the small scuffles around him. As he moved he felt keenly the air flow around him and the changes that occurred with each motion. He also felt the movement and depth of the layers of clothing and armor he wore. Before his eyes his vision sharpened and the world seemed to be edged in clean bright crystal.

By the time Thorin and Dwalin as almost reached the group the people around them had fallen back forming a loose semi-circle about the unsuspecting men. Some of the men the group began to notice the lack of people in their vicinity and looked around with wary smiles on their faces. When they caught sight of Thorin and Dwalin they fell silent. Soon enough the rest of their companions noticed their silence and then everyone was looking at the approaching dwarves. The only one who still seemed un-affected was the man who had hurt Fili. The man looked around at his friends and gestured with his mug towards Thorin and Dwalin.

"That is what you all stopped talking for?" the man took a swig from his mug, "It's just a couple of Dwarves. Nothing much. Too short to do any real damage. I should know." He began laughing again.

"Shut up Rugos," one of his companions said, "That Dwarf you beat up was just a child. These two are not children. Besides…that one in front he looks a bit like the dwarf child. Doesn't he?" the last question was directed to the rest of the group. The men all grunted in nervous assent.

Thorin heard the man's words and the fire in his veins blazed. He felt like he was going to burst in flames from the suppressed anger. He felt Dwalin stop behind him. Thorin went ahead a few more steps and also stopped. Tension filled the air between the group and Thorin.

"You are right," Thorin said his voice ringing clear and deadly, "I do look like that Dwarf child. I am his Kin. I have no quarrel with the rest of you but I come to claim that man." Thorin paused and raised his hand slowly to point at the man.

"His life is forfeit to me."

Rugos made an angry snort and tossed his mug towards Thorin. It took less than two seconds for Dwalin to step in front of Thorin and the mug was flung back towards the man. The broad blade of Dwalin's war hammer remained outstretched towards the group.

"This fight is between my King and your friend," Dwalin said in a rough husky voice laden with promises of death, "If any of you try to interfere, your lives will be forfeit to me."

Thorin stepped to the side of Dwalin and began to walk toward the group. The men fidgeted moving about is if they were torn between running and standing beside their friend. Thorin's stormy eyes were fixed on Rugos. When he neared the men enough to strongly smell their collective scents he unsheathed his sword. The broad blade rang out deep and thick from the sheath. In one smooth move Thorin also slipped his hand behind his back and his shield glided onto his forearm. As he brought it out, Rugos gave a soft grunt of anger and unsheathed his own blade. His companions scattered from around him.

"Are you all going to let these dwarves make us look like fools!" Rugos screamed at his companions, "Stand and fight like real men!"

If his friends had decided to fight, they never got the chance. There was a small roar of voices and in few furious minutes all six of the men were overpowered and dragged beyond the semi-circle of silent watchers. In the brief blur of fighting Thorin spotted Balin, Nori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur as well as a red, thickly bearded dwarf that he supposed was Glóin, Óin's brother. Dwalin of course had taken out three of the men single handedly and the others had dragged them away. Dwalin and the rest of the Dwarves fell back and made another loose semi-circle inside the already existing one.

Rugos glanced around in confusion and fear at the sudden appearance of the other dwarves but when he realized that they had all fallen back and that it was just going to be him and Thorin his expression changed. He sneered at Thorin and spat to the side.

"Are you going to kill me and regain your little dwarfling's honor?" Rugos laughed at Thorin, "you should really be thanking me. At least I had the guts to tell the boy about his true heritage rather than let him grow up with the lies that you fed him about his father being a dwarf."

Thorin smiled at the man despite the blazing hatred in his heart.

"I have seen what you have done to my nephews," Thorin said, "Be assured I will repay that damage to you in full."

A second after Thorin finished his words Rugos roared and swung down at him. Thorin ducked under the blade and swung his own against the man's blade. The sharp ring of steel against steel rang in Thorin's ear and made the fire in his body burn harder. The man spun to face him and as he turned Thorin kicked his feet out from under him. Thorin stepped back and felt he ground shake as the man hit the stone road. The man grunted and sprang back up and he flung himself at Thorin. The whistle of steel slicing the air and sparks bursts from sliding blades filled the silence. Then the man lulled for a split second and Thorin stepped up and flicked his blade. Rugos screamed as his flesh was nicked by the sharp edge of Thorin's sword.

"One," Thorin counted, "nine more to go. Then your life is mine." Thorin saw the flicker of fear in Rugos' eyes as he began to realize what was really going on. Rugos hefted his sword and glanced around as if looking for a way out. But the dwarves of the inner circle simply smiled and waved at him. He turned back to Thorin.

"I will not die by the hands of a Dwarf," Rugos shouted at Thorin.

"You should have never hurt my nephews then," Thorin answered quietly.

Rugos grunted and charged Thorin again and again. Each time he was driven back with one more cut added to his body. The fire in Thorin was burning deeper now. The heat in him needed to get out and while he was trying to hold it back and fight rationally he was beginning to lose control. Every time there was a lull in the fight he saw Fili's body and Kili hurt eyes. Every time the memories drove him harder and the need to make Rugos pay became stronger. Thorin ducked and came under the Rugos' guard once again and his knife flashed out.

"Ten," Thorin counted and stepped back again allowing Rugos to lie for a bit. The man was breathing hard and his clothes were beginning to get slick from blood. Rugos looked up and Thorin.

"Have mercy," he wailed. Thorin stiffened.

"What?" Thorin asked his voice harsh and hoarse.

"Have mercy," the man wailed again. The deep fire in Thorin's broke loose. Thorin heard a strange roaring in his ears. He strode up to the man and kicked him viciously. The man rolled back groaning.

"Mercy!" Thorin screamed at him, "What mercy did you have when you kicked at my Fili!"

He kicked the man again.

"What mercy did you have when you filled my Kili's head with your nonsense and made him blame himself for his brother's pain?"

Thorin kicked the man one more time and heard something crunch under his boot. The man howled with pain and clutched at his arm.

Thorin rolled the man over onto his back and straddled over him. He leaned in close to Rugos and spat the words in his face.

"What mercy did you have when you beat my Fili senseless? When you bruised and cut his body? When you cut my Kili when he tried to stop you? What mercy did you have?"

The man opened his mouth to say something but Thorin didn't let him. He flung his sword and shield aside and laid a finger on the man's lips.

"They were just children," Thorin said sadly, the fire inside him was riding him hard; "There is no mercy for you."

With that Thorin lifted his finger and flung his fist down on the man's face. Rugos began to scream and thrash but it was no avail. The deep heat in Thorin gave him strength beyond even the kind he had owned in his days of war. Rugos' life was forfeit to him and Thorin intended to claim it.

Rugos screams turned into loud moans then died down to grunts and short outbursts of pain. Thorin paused and looked down at the bloody mess that he had made of the man's face and he felt a dark thrill run through him. Then a keen fear struck into his heart. And for a second he hesitated to strike. The next blow would finish Rugos and his life would end. Thorin raised his hand higher. It felt so heavy. He sighed and as he was about to strike down he heard two voices scream out and pierce his dark thoughts. He turned to see two small figures running towards him screaming and waving their arms. He blinked confusedly as Fili and Kili barreled towards him. He saw the tears on their faces just before they slammed into him, driving him off Rugos and onto the ground.

"Stop it Uncle Thorin!" Kili screamed and buried his head into Thorin's neck, "please stop!"

Fili loomed over him with his swollen tear stained face.

"Stop Uncle Thorin," he said his voice slurred, "Don't kill him. Please don't kill him. Leave him be. You have done enough. You made him pay. Please."

Thorin reached up and touched Fili's face. Blood smeared across the dwarfling's skin. Thorin winced when he saw the smear. The realization of what he had almost done hit him. He had no doubt that the man deserved to pay for what he had done but maybe he had taken this too far. What would his nephews have thought of him if he taken this man's life so callously? What would he have become if he had struck that last blow? If he had let his hate ride him instead of overcoming it?

"I'm sorry," Thorin whispered and let himself be held by his nephews, "I'm so sorry." Kili and Fili said nothing but covered his face with kisses, their tears smearing on his face and joining with his own.


	20. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Thorin woke up long before the sun rose over the Blue Mountains. In the morning dark he swung his legs off the bed and sat with his elbows resting on his knees. Today was his birthday. He was One hundred and Fifty. It was a very significant figure for him. So many of his people who should have reached this age, who would have been this age; had died in the attack on the mountain, in the journey that they took across the plains and in trying to build a life for themselves in the Blue Mountains.

Thorin rubbed his face hard with his hands and fought back years of suppressed tears and anguish. It was always like this on his birthdays. He would wake up in the wee hours of the morning and just sit in painful reverie. It had been different for a bit when we was taking care of Kili and Fili but they no longer needed his care as much as before. They were growing up and moving on with their lives. It's not that he minded. After all the Blue Mountains were the only home they had ever known. To them, this was where they could have a future. But to Thorin, the future was tied into the past. The Blue Mountains were not his home. His home was torn away from him and now lay in black ruin far far away. Thorin got up and walked into his kitchen. As he stood looking around; he realized that he had no appetite. His homesickness was getting worst with each year that passed.

Thorin showered quickly and went out for a walk. He wandered around the street in the murky dusk-dawn light. Eventually he found himself standing outside Dwalin's door. He raised his hand to knock and stopped. HE looked around and realized it was about four in the morning and it would just be cruel of him to wake Dwalin up from his precious sleep to talk about Erebor. He sighed and turned away. He had taken no more that ten steps when he heard a deep voice calling his name. He looked to see Dwalin peering out at him.

"Well are you going to look at me or come in?" Dwalin asked gruffly. Thorin smiled a little and followed Dwalin into his house.

"So what seems to be the matter?" Dwalin asked. Thorin sat down in a chair in front Dwalin's fire and put his hands out towards the flames.

"To day is my birthday," Thorin said quietly.

"Aye, I know it," Dwalin said coming to sit beside Thorin and handing him a mug. Thorin took it and drank the warm liquid gratefully.

"I'm homesick," Thorin said softer, "I miss Erebor. I miss my grandfather and my Father. I miss Frerin. I miss seeing the sun rise from the battlements. I miss hearing the sounds of life drifting from Dale on the wind. I miss the deep dark caverns in the earth. I miss the smell of…" Thorin chocked on his words and bent his head to hide the tears that threatened to spill on his cheeks.

Dwalin rested a heavy hand on Thorin's shoulder. Thorin drank noisily from his mug to wash his sobs back into their deep dark holding place in his soul. Dwalin said nothing while Thorin composed himself.

"Maybe one day…" Thorin began but he left the rest of the sentence unsaid. But Dwalin knew what he meant. Maybe one day they could go back. Maybe one day the dragon would be killed or die of old age and they would have their home back. Maybe one day they could look back on the fields that they had played in as children and fought in as comrades in arms. Maybe one day they and all the families that were cruelly tossed out would return and bring life to Erebor again. Maybe one day.

Thorin sighed and he leaned to the side to rest his head on Dwalin's shoulder. Dwalin shifted to that Thorin would rest on his chest as he held his King about the shoulders. He remembered the many times he had held Thorin like this; when the sorrow of the Dwarf King became too much for him to bear and he needed someone to lean on. It was the main reason that Dwalin took the oath of ShieldBrother.

Dwalin let Thorin rest and while then said quietly.

"About your birthday, I have something for you." Thorin looked up at him and leaned away so that Dwain could go get his present. He heard Dwalin muttering to himself and the sound of some stuff being tossed around. Then Dwalin walked back in with a small crudely wrapped object in his hands.

"Here ya go," Dwalin said sitting down and handing Thorin the object. Thorin took it and set it in his lap.

"What is it?" Thorin asked.

"You never change do you?" Dwalin sighed, "Just open it. I'm not going to tell ya."

Thorin unwrapped the cloth to find a ring lying inside. The band was thick sliver and the stone on it shone a deep blue under the cage of silver. Thorin swallowed back tears. It was an exact replica of the ring his father had given him as a boy. It had been lost when they were running out of Erebor.

"It looks just like the one I lost," Thorin said fingering the ring. Dwalin made a strange sound.

"It is the one you lost," Dwalin said softly, "I found it and it was badly destroyed. I spent a long while trying to get back the same quality of silver and the same type and shade of sapphire that was originally used before I remade it." Dwalin paused as Thorin turned slowly to look at him, "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Thorin asked his voice husky. He leaned over to rest his forehead against Dwalin's, "Why should I mind? You…you…I cannot find words for this honor." Thorin leaned away and slipped the ring on. It fit perfectly.

"Thank you," Thorin said looking down at the ring and caressing it, "Thank you so much." The sun was well risen when Thorin left Dwalin's house and went to the forge.

As he pulled open the doors, two figures jumped on him.

"Happy Birthday Thorin!" Fili and Kili screamed in his ears as they hugged him tight. Thorin laughed and hugged them back.

"You two actually woke up early?" Thorin asked as they walked into the forge with their arms still wrapped around each other.

"Yup," Kili said leaning his head against Thorin's chest, "We wanted to surprise you. Mom said this was a really old age and that you needed to be properly welcomed to it."

"Kili!" Fili hissed at him. Kili's jaw dropped as he realized his blunder.

"Not that I am saying you are old Thorin," Kili said quickly trying to make amends, "It's just that…you know...One Hundred and Fifty…it's umm…"

Thorin laughed and hugged his nephew tighter.

"It's alright Kili. I take up that statement with you mother later."

Kili and Fili both sighed loudly. They both gave each other a quick glance and then simultaneously reached up and kissed Thorin on either cheek. Thorin froze at the touch and swallowed the rush of tears. He bent his head and kissed each of his beloved nephews on the head and then bent lower so that they all nuzzled against each other. They then stood and leaned on each other until they heard the sound of the other dwarves coming into the forge.

The day passed quickly and Thorin announced that since it was his birthday they could all go home early. The dwarves cheered and Thorin never saw a quicker close up. Kili and Fili stayed with him and helped to do the last re-check before they headed out.

When Thorin had put the lock on the door and turned to head towards Dís' house, Kili and Fili linked their arms with his and began leading him away.

"You house is that way," Thorin said confused.

"We know," Kili said smiling up sweetly at him, "But we are taking you for a walk. Come on Thorin, be a sport." Thorin looked at him and then as the innocent faced Fili and sighed. He let them lead him down the street.

Five minutes into the walk Thorin knew something was definitely up. Kili was talking about the different kind of ribbons he liked and Fili was counting out the various ways in which one could tile a roof. And since neither of them knew anything about the topics on which they were speaking; the conversation was going rather interesting. Then as if they were given a signal, the two dwarfling's spun Thorin around and began doggedly walking towards his house.

When they arrived Thorin smelt the scent of delicious food wafting out his windows. Kili and Fili were wearing apologetic looks on their faces.

"Let me guess, my darling sister planned a surprise birthday party for me," Thorin said gruffly. They both nodded sheepishly.

"you know how mother is," Kili said.

"We could not say no or anything," Fili said.

Thorin sighed and arm in arm they walked into the house.

Despite his initial annoyance that his sister invaded his house without first asking his permission, the party of four went off exceptionally well. Dís had cooked all of Thorin's favorite dishes in large quantities so he could have as much as he liked. They all sat and laughed and talked until the neighbors all around them had gone to bed and streets outside grew quiet. When they were all done eating and the food was put away, they moved into Thorin's living room.

Thorin settled into his favorite chair and took out his pipe. To his surprise Kili and Fili got and slipped away into one of the room. Dís came and pulled a chair beside him. She handed him a colorfully wrapped gift.

"Happy birthday," she said quietly as he took it.

"Thank you," Thorin said and un-wrapped it to see and beautifully decorated belt. There were curiously wrought star designs on it and the buckle in front was a large shield shaped symbol with three blue gems set in it. Thorin ran his fingers over it and then reached to hug his sister.

"Thank you again," he whispered into her hair. Dís sighed back her tears and said.

"No thank you so much Thorin. For everything."

Just then Kili and Fili came back into the room. Thorin looked up to see that they both held fiddles in their arms. He let Dís go and looked at her then back to them in surprise. Dís smiled at him and then nodded to them.

"Happy Birthday Thorin," Fili said.

"We practiced hard and hope we make no mistakes," Kili said smiling, "Hope you like our gift."

With that they lifted the fiddles to their shoulder and with a nod to each other and quiet count to three, the dwarfling pressed the bows to the strings and began to play.

Thorin felt tears rush up to his eyes as he recognized the tune. It was an old song his father used to sing to them when they were feeling out of sorts. Bitter sweet memories flooded in Thorin's mind; his father's firm hand holding him in the dark, Frerin sneaking into his bed when storm sounds rumbled in the mountain, Dís holding his hand as a new born babe, the warm mischievous winks of his grandfather. He bent his head and tried to hold back the tears but found he could not. He tried to stop his body from shaking as the hot tears trickled down his cheeks.

He did not see the worried looks on the faces of Kili and Fili as they ended the song gracefully and stood awkwardly in front of him. Then Fili went and knelt beside Thorin's chair. He rested his hand on Thorin's back.

"I'm sorry Thorin," he said the hurt reflecting clearly in his voice, "we didn't mean for it to affect you like this."

Thorin shook his head violently and looked at Fili.

"Don't say that" his voice was hoarse, "It was beautiful Fili." He looked up at Kili, "I loved it. I really did. It was a wonderful birthday gift. Thank you." He choked on the last two words. Through his tears he saw the shining eyes of Kili and brilliant smile of Fili as they both hugged him tightly and made soft soothing noises. He felt Dís hand rubbing his back and her voice adding to the soothing sounds.

When he had calmed down and washed his face he looked around at his family and smiled.

"I must say," he said, "This has been one of the most tearful but certainly the best birthday I ever had. I would like to give a gift back to you all, if you don't mind, that is."

Fili, Kili and Dís looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We don't mind," Fili said. Thorin nodded and got up and went to his room. He pulled the chest from under his bed and with a deep breath pulled out a cloth wrapped object. He held it fondly for a moment then headed back out into the living room. He sat back in his chair and slowly unwrapped a gorgeous golden harp. Dís gasped as the gleaming gold harp cast a soft glow over the room.

"Thorin," she breathed then covered her mouth with her hand. He smiled at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He hadn't so much as touched his harp since Frerin died but now, now he realized that he could bear the past because of the future that sat looking up at him with shining eyes.

He set harp on his thigh and with another deep breath ran his fingers over the taunt strings. A beautiful ripple of sound echoed in the room. Fili and Kili gasped as the sound. Thorin found that his skill had not diminished the least from not playing. As he caressed the strings, he wracked his mind for a song to play and then suddenly one came to him. He smiled and with one more run over the strings he began to sing and play.

"_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_

_To Dungeons deep and Caverns old_…"

As he sang into the night he carried his nephews over the plains, rivers and woodlands to the home they had never seen.


	21. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Thorin and Dwalin sat in Thorin's house pouring over various documents. Balin was in another room working on drafting up more documents. Thorin gave a sigh and leaned back in his chair. He didn't think that organizing a trip like this would be so much hard work. At the most he had expected to be ready within a few days but no all the planning and recruiting had taken over a month or so to get done.

Thorin's mind went back to the day that Oin came to him.

"_It's happening," Oin had said in an awed but fearful voice. Thorin had frowned at him. _

_"What happening?" Thorin had asked. _

_"Raven's have been seen heading back to the mountain," Oin all but whispered. Thorin's heart had skipped a beat, but he refused to acknowledge the flame of hope that tried to force its way into him. _

_"Raven's fly everywhere Oin," Thorin had said, "If they fly to a mountain, it does not mean anything much." Oin had given him a look that said 'I can't believe that you are this stupid.'_

_"Ravens are flying back to the Lonely Mountain. To Erebor. You know what that means right?" Oin had said. Thorin hadn't nodded his head, but he knew what it meant. Even as he had thought the words Oin recited them. _

_"When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."_

That had been the end of the conversation and Thorin had tried to put it out of his mind. It was madness, madness to think of going back to reclaim Erebor. Madness to think of rousing his exiled people and marching across the endless leagues to take back their home. But the thought didn't leave him. It stayed and every now then it reared up its head until at long last Thorin gave in and began to hope. And when the hope sprang up in his heart he began a long and secret planning.

Yet despite all of his planning and dreaming about Erebor reclaimed and rebuilt to surpass its former glory, nothing would have actually been done if he hadn't met that strange wandering wizard, Gandalf. It was Gandalf that came to sit beside Thorin in the tavern and had begun to talk about a whole host of nonsense that Thorin really didn't care much about. Thorin had tried to be really polite because it was not wise to disrespect a wizard, but he had tuned out the old man until he heard Gandalf say,

"So I shall help you organize this trip of yours to go back and reclaim your homeland. I've already spoken with another dwarf and he said he would be very willing to help if you agreed. But I dare say it might be hard to get the right number to along, if you catch my meaning."

"What?" Thorin had said sitting up straight.

"Dear me," Gandalf had said frowning down at him, "Were you not listening to me at all? Very rude I say. I was telling you, Thorin OakenShield, that I will help you in your little venture. I dare say I might even come along for a bit. So how about it? Are you going to ignore the portents and leave the mountain open for the taking or are you going to pay heed to them and march upon it?"

"I will march upon it of course!" Thorin had said banging his fist down on the table and glaring at Gandalf who had the audacity to think that he would let his home be laid bare for plunder by greedy hands. Gandalf had laughed and slapped him on the back. Then they had really set down to business.

That meeting had taken place over three months ago and the planning was finally coming to an end. That final list of names of those who wanted to come along for the quest was coming in today. Nori had been given the task to quietly pass out the knowledge that Thorin OakenShield, Rightful King Under the Mountain, was leading a quest to reclaim Erebor from the Dragon Smaug.

Thorin leaned back over his documents and as he began to read the lines over again a soft voice spoke out.

"I've got the list of names."

Dwalin swore and flung a knife at the voice. Nori caught the blade and laughed.

"Can't you knock?" Dwalin grumbled and got up to get his knife back from Nori. Nori kept moving his hand so that Dwalin kept missing the knife every time he tried to grab it. Dwalin sighed and grabbed Nori around the throat.

"I give! I give!" Nori said hoarsely and handed the knife back over. Then while rubbing his neck he handed the paper over to Thorin. Thorin looked at it and handed it to Dwalin.

"Eight names?" Thorin asked.

"Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin and Gloin," Dwalin read out, "Well add, Balin and I and we'll have ten."

Thorin sighed. He didn't expect a lot of people but he certainly had not expected this little.

"No one wants to come," Nori said lounging against a shelf, "They think it is suicide to go and fight a dragon that is big enough to decimate large amounts of landscape. And then keep it so decimated that it is called the Desolation of Smaug on maps."

Thorin glared at him but then looked back to the documents.

"Well at least we won't have to look over all of these now," Thorin said smiling grimly, "Tell Balin he would just have to make eleven contracts."

"I heard already," Balin said coming into the room, "Eleven it is."

"Are you all sure you still want to go ahead with this?" Thorin asked looking around at them, "It is only eleven volunteers."

"You are our King," Dwalin said, "Where you lead us, we will follow."

"Besides, we could contact the other dwarf kingdoms and present our case. We could see if we could get some help," Blain suggested.

Thorin nodded at him, "Organize that for me will you? I will travel to meet them." Balin left to head back to the room. Thorin then turned to Nori.

"Tell the volunteers their offers of service have been accepted and that the contracts will be given to them in two days. And I would like a reply in two days time as well, since we move out by the end of the week." Nori nodded and headed out the door.

Thorin and Dwalin looked at each other from over the table. Thorin reached out and placed his palms facing up on the table. Dwalin reached over and rested his palms on top of Thorin's. They closed their hands to hold each other fingers curled into tight hold.

"This is it my brother," Thorin said softly, "We are heading back home." For the first time in years Thorin saw tears prickle Dwalin's eyes.

"Yes brother," Dwalin said just as softly, "We are heading back home." There was a pause then Dwalin asked.

"What about Fili and Kili? Are you going to ask them?" Thorin sighed and shook his head.

"I do not know. I am heading over to Fili's now and talk with them."

With that Dwalin leaned forward. Thorin matched his movement and they pressed foreheads together, drawing strength from each other the way only ShieldBrothers could.

"Thank you for always being here for me Dwalin," Thorin said.

"And I will continue to always be there for you Thorin," Dwalin said. Thorin smiled at him and headed out the house to find his nephews.

As Thorin walked the long road to Fili's house he was torn up inside. He badly wanted his nephews to come with him. He wanted to let them see Erebor for themselves and to be part of rebuilding it. He wanted to see Fili rule as King Under the Mountain after he had passed on the leadership. He wanted to see their children run in the fields before the gates and play in the streets of a re-built Dale, like he used to when he was a dwarfling. But he was also scared. So very scared of losing them. So much danger and peril was wrapped up in this journey that the hope of all of them getting to Erebor alive was very slim. He didn't want to see them die. If Kili and Fili died on this journey, Thorin had no wish to continue living. His will to live was tied to those two. They were his heart and life.

As he neared the end of his walk he saw light flickering out of the windows of Fili's house. Fili had finally gotten his dream come true and now owned his own forge. His house sat joined to the forge. Kili had moved in with him as was expected and the two had been having the time of their lives with their new found freedom. Thorin felt guilty to tear them away from their bright future with nothing but very dim promises of vast treasure and a ruined home. But h also knew that if he went on this journey without telling them, he would not only gain their eternal hatred but also they would find a way to follow him.

So he purposed to not try and make them come, no matter how much he wanted, no how much he needed them to come. He would just tell them the plain truth and let them decide between Erebor and the Blue Mountains.

He reached the door and knocked on it. For a moment there was no answer or sound inside and he thought that maybe they were not home. Then the door was flung open. Fili stood smiling in the doorway.

"Thorin," he said happily, "What brings you here? Come on in."

"Thorin!" Kili shouted from behind Fili. Thorin moved past Fili to enter the house and was hugged fiercely by Kili. Thorin hugged back his nephew then turned to see Fili closing back the door. Fili gave Thorin a soft smile. Thorin left Kili to pull Fili into a tight hug. Kili then led them into the kitchen.

Thorin sat down at the table and looked around while Fili sat down opposite him. The kitchen was remarkably clean. Kili put up the kettle to boil and began fishing out stuff for tea. Thorin waited till the tea was ready and Kili had taken his place at his brother's side before he began.

"I am going to take some dwarves and leave in a week's time to reclaim Erebor. I would like to know if you would like to come with me." Thorin said.

Fili and Kili looked at each other and then back to Thorin. Thorin looked at his Kili. His joy and light. The dwarfling with the dark silky hair that had shot love into his heart in a way that no one ever could. Then he looked Fili. His pride and guiding hand. The dwarfling with the golden mane that had brought Thorin out from the depths of a despairing existence to embrace the beauty of life. He loved them. He loved them so much.

"We will go with you," Fili said and gave Thorin one of his rare but dazzling smiles.

"Yes, we will go with you," Kili said smiling as well, his dark eyes shining with anticipation and excitement.

Thorin sighed in relief and swallowed his tears.

"I would lie if I said that I didn't want you to come. No, I do lie. I…I need you two to come with me. I feel that if I have the two of you at my side, that no matter what happens we will be victorious," Thorin said, "I thank you for choosing to come with me. I promise that I will never let anything happen to you as long as I have breath in my body."

"The same promise we make to you, Thorin," Fili said softly. The two young dwarves then gave Thorin a different kind of smile, "However, you will be the one to break the news to Mother."

Thorin fought down the shiver of fear than ran through him. He swallowed hard. "I…I will do that."

Fili and Kili gave him a impressed look and then began laughing. Thorin laughed along with them. Thorin looked around the kitchen again, unwilling to leave the warmth that only his nephews could make him feel. Fili and Kili got up, took him by the arms and led him into their small living room. Kili pulled him to sit on the floor, with the couch to their back and their faces to the fire. Fili built the fire a bit more and then came to settle on the other side of Thorin. Thorin opened his arms and let the young dwarves rest against his chest.

"How many have volunteered other than us?" Kili asked.

"Just ten more," Thorin replied.

"So all in all it will be thirteen of us," Fili mused, "That is an unlucky number you know."

"I will ask Gandalf to choose a fourteenth member," Thorin decided, "Plus Balin is going to organize a meeting with envoys from the seven Dwarf kingdoms to see if we can get some more help."

"Do you think they will come?" Kili asked.

"We can only hope that they do," Thorin said softly.

The dwarves huddled closer to him and Thorin felt the tremor of their sighs through his body.

"If they don't," Fili said at length, "Then it will only be the thirteen of us and the one that Gandalf chooses." Thorin nodded.

"And who ever crosses the path of us thirteen would wish that they didn't. Because they would have us to deal with. We would have them run in fear screaming, 'Here comes the Durin boys!'"

The sound of Fili's and Kili's laughter rang like music to his ears in the dark night.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this Fanfiction. I want to say special thanks to:**

**- My beta reader Chris. (thank you so much for pointing out all those spelling errors and forcing me against my will to change them no matter how much i whined about being lazy.) Thank you also for listening to all my plots and rants late in the night. **

**-To all my reviewers: You are the ones that made writing the story even more enjoyable. Whenever i was done with a chapter i would try and predict what your responses were. Each and every complement and criticism had helped me so much. **

** Specially to: Ms. Britain, Horserida, Charlotte Oakenshield and Jedi Ani Unduli. ( Thanks much much.)**

**- To the characters of the Hobbit: without you guys, this story would not have been made possible! I am sincerely sorry that i had to hurt Fili so badly, but hey it turned out ok right? **

**-To J.R.R. Tolkien: thanks for making dwarves. **

**-To Peter Jackson: Thanks for making Tolkien's dwarves into such amazing lovable characters. Also thanks for making them look significantly better than their bookverse counterparts. phew. Dwarves never looked this good. **


End file.
